Beginning with an End
by Lolli
Summary: Something amazing begins when someone arrives with powers that seem to exceed even those of Gohan. Who is this mysterious fighter, and will they be able to help defeat Cell? Gohan just doesn't seem to have the energy... Find out what happens in my first
1. Part 1

part1

Alrighty, here we have my very first fic ever…YAY…written absolutely sooooo many yonks ago that I can't even remember .…nah, I exaggerate…you've got ten parts ahead and more on their way =P…Aaaaanyway, it's about an alternate end to Cell…and this here bit below is your intro into it – a little 'scene-setter' I did in a minute or two, so for god's sakes, DO NOT judge the rest of the fic by it!!! Oh, right, disclaimer…heh heh, almost forgot ^^…I don't own DBZ and I don't claim to, so just don't sue me okay…not that I expect that anyone would bother! Oakie's pplz, read…and may the force me with you =P…No, it isn't really that scary, I hope!

**Beginning with an End**

_Introduction_

Gohan was on the verge of beating Cell. However, the young Saiyan became a little too sure of himself and unwittingly allowed Cell to play his trump card…self-destruct. Luckily for Earth, their hero Goku saved the day by teleporting the massive Cell to King Kai's tiny planet. They were _all_ destroyed in the blast; King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory, Goku; _all_ but one unbelievable exception…Cell. He regenerated to full power - his Perfect stage – from one, single cell, and returned to Earth, intent upon its destruction…and Gohan's demise. After mortally wounding Trunks he fixed his gaze upon the enraged, attacking Vegeta, who was trying to avenge his son. He sent an attack at his arrogant adversary, an attack that was aimed to kill, but our young Saiyan hero had learnt his lesson and was willing to bear the brunt of the attack to save the life of his late father's friend…

_Part 1___

_What happened? Where am I?_ These thoughts raced through Gohan's mind as he struggled to open his eyes. They were met with a dazzling blue and he slowly became aware of a faint beating in his ear. A string of memories suddenly flashed through his mind. _Vegeta! _He raised himself with his arms but immediately fell back towards the royal blue of the saiyan suit. Pain shot through his left arm and Vegeta grunted as he fell back onto his chest.

"I don't believe this. They are both still alive." The speaker paused and his surprised tone changed. "That was a foolish thing you did Gohan; sacrificing yourself for that worthless Saiyan. No matter, you have made my mission far easier. What do you think Gohan, one more attack should be enough?"

_Cell. _Gohan forced himself up with his working arm and turned to face his enemy.

"I can never forgive you for what you have done."

Cell simply laughed. Gohan knew he was right, one more attack was all it would take, but he didn't want to let Cell know that.

_The fate of the world is in my hands, and there is nothing I can do. I've failed you father. His last attack was so strong – I don't think I can handle any more. I haven't any energy left: he's just too strong. This is where it ends._

Gohan's left arm hung limply by his side. He winced from the pain as he shifted his gaze to the ground.

_I'm a failure._

"That's right Gohan. I see you have acknowledged that this is where it ends. You might as well surrender now!" Cell let out a cruel laugh.

"NEVER!" yelled Gohan, "I would never surrender to you. The only way I'll die… is fighting." He let out a ki blast in his anger, but it was too weak and Cell blocked it with ease.

"So be it, foolish boy, but your energy is too low, it would be much easier for you to die NOW!" He sent a blast of his own at Gohan in retaliation.

A blazing white light erupted from Cell's hands. _So this is really where it ends,_ thought Gohan as he prepared to block the attack. _Blocking is pointless; he is far too powerful. But it's my own fault… I brought this on myself; I should have killed him while I could._

As the attack came hurtling towards him, the seconds that passed seemed to last an age. Hundreds of such thoughts were able to pass through Gohan's tormented mind. He braced himself for the impact that would consequently end the world…but it never came. For a split second, Gohan sensed something different, an energy force that disappeared as quickly as it came. He thought he must have imagined it, until suddenly he realised that Cell's blast had passed right by him and exploded harmlessly, metres to his right.

_That doesn't make sense,_ he thought as he shielded himself from shards of debris_, it was heading straight for me. Someone must have deflected it. But who could have been that fast? Not Piccolo, and he is the most powerful…but then who?_

"What is going on?" yelled Cell, unable to suppress his astonishment._ No way, that's impossible; I aimed to kill, not to threaten. But who could have possible deflected it._ He glanced at the Z-fighters. _Certainly none of them, they are far too slow._ Suddenly, but surely, he too sensed the bizarre energy source. However, try as he might, he could not locate it.

Again Gohan sensed it, though he had less trouble tracking it than Cell. Whoever it was continued to move almost immediately from place to place, obviously so as to avoid detection.

The Z-fighters attention, however, was attracted by another energy source.

"Whoa, No way!" called Krillin in amazement, as he held Android 18 in one arm and pointed with the other, "Check it out, over there on the horizon."

Everyone looked towards where Krillin was pointing, where eight lights grew steadily larger in the distance. However, to their dismay, in the split second that Gohan and Cell had become distracted, they simultaneously lost sense of the energy source.

"Arrrgh, you fool!" called Cell, "You broke my concentration for something so insignificant and trivial as that! Their power levels combined are nothing in comparison to what I just felt… and lost - because of you. Now human, you PAY!"

"NOOO!" cried Gohan, but there was nothing he could do. Cell had fired an immensely powerful energy blast at all the Z-fighters, and Gohan was just too weak to stop it.

_I wonder…_ he thought, but that was as far as he got, for his hopes were realised before he even had time to hope. Suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared in the path of the blast, and eight more landed around them. A wave of blue light burst forth from the figure's outstretched hands, supported with alternate smaller blasts of a spectrum of colour from the other figures. The now white ball of light sped towards Cell's own blast and engulfed it. Cell let out a great yell, before…impact. A fantastic explosion of colour erupted where Cell had been standing. The colour and noise quickly subsided and an eerie silence hung in the air, along with a cloud of dust. The Z-fighters held their breath. The strangers remained standing like statues, only their cloaks moved, ruffled by the small gusts of wind. The dust, too, danced in the breeze, but all else was still.

A cold chuckle broke the silence and the dust parted to show a shadow of the evil Cell. He walked forward, completely unscathed, and laughed his heartless laugh, louder and louder.

"You _actually_ thought that attack could harm me! Pathetic!" He shot his jeering gaze at Gohan, "Goku would have been ashamed that you let your hopes ride on these weak newcomers and their pitiful attacks. You have failed Gohan! You wasted your energy on saving Vegeta and now the fate of the world rests with these people; these people who are too afraid to even show themselves." He turned back to the cloaked figures, towards whom he had been walking the whole time he spoke. "Understand that you caught me off guard the first time: that won't happen again. You are looking at ultimate perfection! This is where it ends for all of you. Let me take a moment to memorise the looks on your faces as I say this again... This is where it ends…"

"..for you." It was the figure who had fired the blue blast.

"Do you really believe that?" Cell mocked.

The figure nodded, "I repeat, this is where it ends…" they said and reached up to the hood of their cloak and let it fall back, "…for you."

Everyone gasped, and all the other cloaked figures followed suit, withdrawing their hoods.

"I don't believe this!" gaped Yamcha, "They're…every one of them…. They're all…"

"…Girls," finished the girl who had sent out the enormous blue blast. She gave Yamcha an icy stare. Her sapphire-blue eyes flickered with contempt. The gaze of the other girls simultaneously turned on Yamcha.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" questioned the girl who was obviously the leader, in a low, husky voice. Her cold stare took in the battle scene. Three were unconscious, one of which was almost dead; three were tired, but not in immediate danger; and one had an amazing power capacity, but was almost completely exhausted. She turned once more to face Cell. He smirked at her, his eyes full of malice and ridicule. His face cracked into an evil grin and soon his scornful laughter filled the air.

"Girls…" he scoffed.

"I don't know what _you're_ laughing at," she glanced over him from the ground up, her eyes full of disgust, "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." Cell's expression gave way to shock, but was quickly replaced by his usual smirk.

"An empty threat," he jeered.

"You sure?" she spat, her short, amethyst-purple hair swaying in the wind. A silver raindrop hung between her eyebrows on a thin chain around her head.

"Hmm," Cell laughed, "Your power level may be higher than that of your companions, but it is nothing in comparison to me!" He powered up, in an attempt to intimidate her. "I am ultimate perfection, you hear me!" he yelled, "I _can not _be defeated!"

She just stood there; still, staring Cell straight in the eye, "I thought I warned you not to be so cocky."

She increased her ki, sending Cell a step backwards_. _He looked up at her…_ She's so powerful, but no matter, she's still no match for me._

"Human, you may be powerful, but just like the rest of your insignificant race, you will be destroyed. You can do no more than those pathetic specimens over there." He gestured towards Krillin and Yamcha. "You all may be powerful for your race, but like them, girl, you are powerless against me."

"Hmm," she smirked and reached for her neck, grabbing a silver clasp. "Well, maybe that would be true…" she clenched the clasp tightly and her silver-grey cloak fell to the ground. She let her arm relax and the clasp clinked as it fell from her hand. "…_if_ I were human."

Her brown tail flicked in the air and in her eyes was a certain thirst for battle.

_Unbelievable_, thought Cell, unable to control his amazement.

_But how, how did she get to earth…and where from?_ …Thought Gohan, the echo's repeating in his mind, over, and over: 'if _I were human…_'

Cell's smug grin returned, and it was the girl's turn to look a little shocked. _Why is he smiling? I just revealed that he faces an unknown threat…_

"To think," mocked Cell, "that you actually believed that little piece of information would phase me?! That doesn't make any difference. Look there, girl. Three of your race lie on the ground dying, and one has already been destroyed. Another Saiyan doesn't scare me!"

"A…a, what?" Her mind was clouded with confusion; she couldn't think straight. _How does he know what I am when I don't even know myself?_

"A Saiyan, girl, a Saiyan. Ha! If you don't even know what you are, how can you possibly know your own capabilities? I bet you can't even turn Super Saiyan!"

_What does he mean? I don't understand. This is too confusing: I'm losing my concentration…I don't need this…not now!_

"I don't need to know what I am or where I come from to know my capabilities. All I need to know is that I can beat you!" _He's just trying to intimidate me… Well it's not working._

She turned her head slightly to the side, keeping her eyes fixed on Cell all the while.

"Friends, you know what to do. Help these strangers and get them away from this place." She pointed at Gohan, "but give him the flask first." _If anyone is capable of helping me, it's that boy… if he is willing._

The girls all rushed to each of the Z-fighters. A woman with indigo hair came over to Gohan.

"Please, take this… and leave," she handed him a silver flask, but he only stared at it. _Why did she choose me to take the flask? There has to be a good reason, because Trunks needs it more than me…I'm not leaving until I find out why.___

"Take it, it will heal you," the woman reasoned with his resolute stare.

"But who are you, and where did you come from?" he asked, as he watched two girls carry Vegeta away.

"Be content with knowing that we are here to help. We will talk once all this is over. Now take this and leave!" she ordered him in a solemn, yet urgent voice.

Gohan was persistent, _Perhaps the girl needs my help, but I need to find out more about her while I still have a chance…she saved me_. "I'll take it, but only if you tell me who she is." He gestured towards the girl preparing to fight Cell.

_He has to take this quickly, the others need it far more than him…I wonder what made Nahmi choose him to take it first?…_She gazed at the ground, _If I answer him now, he will take it quickly and I can go help the others_. She looked up and spoke hurriedly.

"Her name is Nahmi. I found her in a spaceship in the mountains twelve years ago. When I realised how powerful she was, I began training her in the martial arts. We have been training in the mountains for almost nine years now. I found many other talented girls and took them to our place of training, but Nahmi has never seen anything beyond our mountainous home. She continued to train and developed amazing attacks and skills, and she even managed to help the rest of us learn. We have been preparing for a time like this under Nahmi's instruction: she knew this was coming and has been training her entire life. She's ready for Cell… Now take this and leave."

"But how can you be sure she's ready? I'm not leaving: I can help her!" Gohan protested desperately.

The woman grabbed him in a headlock with incredible speed and forced him to drink from the flask. _Stubborn boy, he has to take this right now, the others need it more than he does._

Gohan immediately felt his strength begin to return and could even move his fingers in his left arm. _Just like Senzu beans,_ he thought incredulously.

"Now leave," she whispered threateningly into his ear, "I have seen Nahmi at her full power: you are far to weak to be of any assistance to her."

_She wouldn't even know…I have to convince her, I can't leave Nahmi to handle such a heavy burden all alone_. Gohan quickly increased his power and slipped out of the headlock before the woman even noticed. She gaped at him.

_Maybe I misjudged him._

"You may have seen Nahmi at full power," cried Gohan, "but you haven't seen me. It would be wrong for me to trust you on your word and possibly let Cell kill another innocent. The Saiyan he killed was my dad, and I can't risk him escaping again. You may know Nahmi's power, but you couldn't possibly know what to expect of Cell. I refuse to leave! It is my fault that he is still alive: I should have killed him when I could, but I didn't, and now I have the chance to finish what I began with the help of Nahmi. But I won't let her do it alone on your word: that's a risk I'm not willing to take. I won't let the fate of Earth rest on her shoulders alone! Now leave and tell my friends that I told them to go too. I am not risking any more lives." With his restored power, he turned his attention on someone else. "NO MORE CELL! YOU HEAR ME? NO MORE!!!"

Before the woman could say anything more, Gohan took to the air and landed in front of Cell.

"No…More," he breathed deeply in his anger as he watched the remaining Z-fighters fly into the distance. "There's no holding back this time Cell…" he powered up, "Prepare to die!"

"He came to help," Nahmi breathed softly and shut her eyes, her mind swimming in relief…_ I knew I couldn't do this alone._ She returned her cold, but hopeful gaze to Cell.

_by Lolli_

Okay pplz, whaddaya think? Good…then read on! Bad - well, stop wastin' your time here and read something else =P…Not sure? Well, it can't hurt for you to be a sport and keep reading…can it? Anyway, I'd love to hear what ya think, so email me at [lollirulz@hotmail.com][1], kay? Alrighty, coolies…if ya don't wanna do that then there is always the option of reviewing…PLZ do!!!

   [1]: mailto:lollirulz@hotmail.com



	2. Part 2

Beginning with an End

Beginning with an End

_Part 2_

"So Gohan," mused an insolent Cell, "I see you've finally decided to join us. Unfortunately for you though, I don't see the point in sending those people to where they will be safe, because it won't last long. I beat you once Gohan, I will beat you again!"

"You knew you were about to die!" retorted an enraged Gohan… _You won't escape this time Cell; I'll make sure of that!_

"Yes, but isn't it funny that human's once _knew_ the Earth was flat, and they _knew _that the universe revolved around Earth… There were so many things that they _knew_ Gohan, and in my folly, I _knew_, in exactly the same fashion, that I was going to die…I WAS WRONG! I now KNOW that I CAN_ NOT _be destroyed!" Cell began to laugh insanely.

"Well, _I_ think that you knew rightly the first time," Nahmi replied quietly…_I can't believe that this boy, Gohan, almost defeated Cell._

"Yes, girl, but what you don't know is that I self destructed, and _still_ managed to regenerate…from one, single, tiny cell. I will say this one last time for your benefit…your plight is hopeless – I CAN NOT be destroyed!!!"

_He…he can …regenerate?_

"Don't listen to him Nahmi!" cried Gohan, staring coldly at Cell, "I almost defeated you once Cell…and this time…you won't escape!"

Gohan powered up with an almighty yell. Dust and rocks flew through the air and the earth began to crack and shake beneath his feet.

"No holding back this time Cell!" he yelled as his ki increased dramatically, "You killed my father, and now… it's your turn!" Electricity ran through his bright yellow ki, which he had increased to the highest level possible without further provocation.

_He…he's so powerful_, thought Nahmi, startled by Gohan's intense rage. _But Cell, that heartless monster… he killed Gohan's father: I have to help him._ New feelings of anger had awoken in Nahmi. She had never known her father, and had never even known what it was like to have one. _How dare he take something so precious away from someone so young, now he has to live the rest of his life alone…like me. Cell has committed an unforgivable deed!_

Nahmi's pent up anger and sorrow suddenly erupted in an amazing display of light and colour. Her blue ki flickered and flashed to an incredible shade of yellow. Her tail disappeared and her hair blazed golden. Her transformation to Super Saiyan had occurred almost instantaneously but her power level had yet to reach it's maximum. She screamed with rage as her ki continued to increase and electricity streaked and cracked the air. Wind swirled around her and debris was expelled in all directions. Cell no longer appeared calm as his faced the increasing wrath of the two immensely powerful Super Saiyans.

Nahmi finally breathed, her power level equal to Gohan's.

"I don't care what you say about ultimate perfection Cell…Now you _will_ die for all the pain and destruction you have caused." Nahmi's voice was calm but icy. She had reached a new level of power in a cold fury that she had never before experienced. Like Gohan, she had before released incredible energy during bouts of intense rage, but never had she managed to gain complete and utter control over herself.

_She's incredible…_thought Gohan_…I've never seen anyone so powerful…now we really have a chance_.

_This isn't possible_…Cell gaped…_Gohan is even more powerful than before, and this girl…she is equal to him. No matter, my design is flawless… _"I AM UNDEFEATABLE!" He shouted aloud.

"You don't sound so sure anymore," noted Gohan. He was right; Cell's voice was quivering with panic and uncertainty.

Cell backed up to a mountain and gazed up at the steep cliff. A glimmer of hope appeared in his mind and he leapt onto the mountaintop, laughing insanely once more. He too began to power up.

"Now Saiyans, you will see Cell as you have never seen him before!" he laughed, and his energy increased beyond anything they had seen. _I will aim an attack at them so powerful that no matter how hard they try; they will not be able to overcome it. It may take all the energy I have, but it will be worth it: I will be hitting three birds with one stone. Those insolent Saiyans and the Earth… will be no more!___

_"What's he playing at," _thought Nahmi, establishing a telepathic link with Gohan.

He looked at her, startled.

_"Yes, it is my voice that you hear; telepathically. So what do you think he is doing?"_ she repeated.

Gohan thought for a second; a ray of hope arose in his mind also. _"I'm not sure, but I've never seen him so powerful. But don't worry; we've got him right where we want him…"___

_"We have?"_ she questioned.

_"Uh-huh…with him standing there, we can fire our most powerful attack without worrying about what it will do to the Earth… it will head harmlessly straight out to space. Are you ready?"_

_"Oh-yeah!"_ she thought confidently and broke the link.

Gohan however, was not so confident. A terrifying doubt loomed in his mind. _What if he is going to pour all his energy into this one attack? If we can't stop it… he'll be able to destroy us and the Earth all in one blow_.

"Arrargh!" he screamed, his ki increasing, "You can't do that Cell! I won't let you!"

Cell just laughed and began to gather energy in the palms of his hands. "I see you know my master plan, Gohan! Are you ready to say good-bye?"

_"What's he doing Gohan?"_ he heard Nahmi's urgent voice in his head.

"Get your most powerful attack ready right _now_!" he yelled, his voice full of anger and hatred, "Cell is going to destroy us _and_ the Earth with one attack!"

Nahmi's blue-green eyes flashed with rage and her power level began to rise once again. Simultaneously, she and Gohan twisted to the side, their heads turned to face Cell. They placed their right foot parallel to their left for maximum balance, and pulled their hands behind them….

"Kaaaa…" a white light appeared in their open hands, "Meeeee…" they put their weight on their back foot as the power began to surge throughout their bodies and into their hands, "Haaaaa…"

"Don't think that _pathetic_ attack will work against me!" Cell cried. But Cell had faked his mock_….I hope I can gather enough energy in time…but if I can't, I could just use instant transmission and save myself…but wait, why am I worrying? Even if the attack hits me I'll just regenerate and return more powerful than ever and destroy them when they have no energy left. It's a win-win situation…there's no point in quitting while I'm ahead…. _"Fools! I can't be destroyed! No matter how hard you try."

"Mmeeeeee…."

_I can't believe they are even bothering to continue…they know they are going to lose…stubborn Saiyans…they insist on delaying the inevitable_.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa….." Gohan and Nahmi thrust their hands forward with all their might, releasing their massive attacks at the same instant as Cell released his. The Super Saiyan's attacks merged to form an incredible blast of blue light. The two most powerful attacks that the world had ever seen collided in a blaze of colour.

******

"Wow, check it out, yeah!" yelled Yamcha excitedly, "I'll bet that's Gohan! Yeah!"

"Those are some attacks," said Piccollo, "but the one from above has the upper hand with the added help of the Earth's gravitational pull."

"Yeah? And why is that so bad?" countered Yamcha, "It's probably Gohan! Yeah! You go kid!"

"What kind of a fool are you?" Piccollo growled angrily, "Gohan wouldn't aim an attack like that towards the Earth!"

"Ah, hey guys," cried Krillin shakily, "don't look now, but, ah, I think Cell's winning!"

"What?" shouted Piccollo.

"No way!" yelled Yamcha.

_Don't give in Nahmi_, thought the woman with the indigo hair, as she stood over Trunks and looked on.

******

"Aargh," cried Nahmi, "He's…he's too strong!"

"No he's not Nahmi," grunted Gohan between breaths, "You can't give in; we can do this! Just give it all you've got!"

"But I am!"

"No you're not! I know you can do better…we can't let him win or the Earth will be destroyed!"

Cell's blast threatened to overpower them, and a grin of cruel delight spread across his evil face. "Ha Gohan!" he laughed, "it looks as though you'll be seeing your father very soon after all!"

The young Saiyans snapped.

"How DARE you!" screamed Nahmi , "You MONSTER!!!"

They couldn't bear anymore of Cell's heartless taunts.

"YOU… DIE… NOW!!!!" Gohan yelled.

Power like they had never experienced exploded from their hands and into the gigantic blast of energy. It hurtled towards Cell with an indescribable speed, and a power that could have destroyed the entire planet in an instant.

"No…" yelled Cell, "…this isn't possible!". _Both of them are far more powerful than me…that blast is way too strong…_ The Saiyan's blast quickly burst through Cell's and careered towards their evil adversary. "NOOOOO…."

******

The Z-fighters stood watching the battle from a distance.

"Gohan's power is amazing," commented Piccollo, "I've never seen anything like it… And the girl… her power is, is _equal_ to Gohan's!"

"Incredible!" gasped Krillin, still holding Android 18.

"You have to let me help her," pleaded the woman with the indigo hair, whose name just happened to be Indigo.

"Okay," conceded Krillin, "but I hope you're prepared for anything Indigo; she's an android and there isn't really any telling what she might do."

"We can handle her."

"Huh," Yamcha had just realised what was going on, "Are you nuts?" he yelled, "she's an android; she'll kill us all!"

"Aww," Krillin replied, "she isn't that bad. I'm sure she wouldn't _kill_ us!"

"You are!" Yamcha took a step backwards, "you're totally crazy… ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED?!!!"

"No," replied Tien, "Krillin isn't, but Cell is…look."

Everyone returned their attention to the distant battle. Trunks was still unconscious but healing, and Vegeta had managed to sit up.

"Well," he said softly, "I think I'm going to take this time to say that…well…youareallveryworthyfighters." The last part of his sentence spilled out in a jumble of words.

Everyone except Piccollo turned and blinked at Vegeta.

Krillin turned to face Piccollo. "Wow," he said in a low voice, "it really must be the end of the world for Vegeta to say something like that". Piccollo ignored him for a few more seconds, concentrating on the specs of light in the distance the entire time.

"No!" he yelled, his face giving way to astonishment, "No way… I was, I was right."

"You were right?" questioned Krillin, slightly panicked, "right about what?"

"Their power…" Piccollo replied, "Gohan's and the girl's…it's far greater than Cell's… and it's_ still _increasing."

"Wow! Yeah! I knew you could do it little buddy!" shouted Yamcha excitedly.

"Wait," said Piccollo gruffly, "Cell's is increasing too."

"Oh no!" said Krillin, as they all returned their gaze to the battle.

Piccollo closed his eyes and began to concentrate on the fight once more, trying to find out how high Cell's power would get. He suddenly looked up.

"Look!" he yelled.

"We, we see," gaped Yamcha.

A brilliant blue light streaked upwards through the sky and though the layer of clouds.

"They've done it," laughed Krillin, "They've really done it! But hang on…" he suddenly remembered that Cell could regenerate, and gave Piccollo a look that plainly said: _Haven't they?_

"They've done it," he answered Krillin's gaze and grinned, "I can't sense Cell's energy anywhere. Come on; we have to help Gohan and the girl…I'll bet they're exhausted." He looked at Indigo, who nodded.

"We'll stay here."

He also looked at Vegeta who showed no intention of moving.

The Z-fighters quickly took to the sky, after Yamcha finally allowed Indigo and her students to tend Android 18, only because he knew they would when he left anyway.

"But be careful, Okay?" he called as he waved goodbye, obviously still concerned.

******

Gohan's hair went black and fell limp. He let out a small, contented laugh and gazed at Nahmi.

She too fell out of Super Saiyan and dropped to her knees, "We did it;" she gasped, her soft voice full of disbelief, "we really beat Cell." Tears began to well in her once cold and harsh eyes, and she fell forwards onto the ground and fainted from exhaustion.

_Why's she crying?_ thought Gohan with concern, as he slowly made his way towards her. He looked over his shoulder as he sensed the familiar energy of Piccollo and the others, and in his exhaustion, he too fell forward to the ground.

by Lolli


	3. Part 3

Beginning with an End

Beginning with an End

_Part 2_

"Gohan and this girl, Nahmi, they really did all that?Wow, that's amazing!"

Gohan opened his eyes groggily.What seemed to be a rich, brown, possibly timber cabin swirled in his eyes.The sound of a young man's voice had awoken him; but perhaps it had just been in his dream.He couldn't be sure.Another man's voice could now be heard.He pushed himself up, attempting a sitting position…when suddenly – _whoosh – the entire room blurred and he landed with a thud on hard timber.Pain shot through his left shoulder, but it was nothing he couldn't handle._

"Whoa Gohan, take it easy."He heard the young man's voice once more.Three chairs scraped noisily on the grained floor and light footsteps tapped quickly towards him. The timber he had landed face-first on suddenly came into focus.His mind began to clear and his memory was returning.He pushed himself up with his hands.He recognised the young man's voice…

"Trunks!" The short lavender hair, the piercing blue eyes, the purple Capsule Corp. jacket; the teenage Saiyan crouched beside Gohan.

"You bet-ya bud," he extended his hand towards Gohan.He took it and stood up, some white canvas draping over his hair.

"Hey, watch the hammock Gohan!" Yamcha laughed, standing behind Trunks, with Piccollo by his side."You don't want any more accidents."He had been the owner of the other voice Gohan had heard.

_Well that makes sense, thought Gohan, rubbing his shoulder tentatively, __a hammock.He frowned at it, and Trunks grinned._

"Feeling alright?" he asked, in a soft, nurturing voice.With those two words, a sudden rush of thoughts, questions, and memories overcame Gohan and he stumbled backwards dizzily.Trunks, still holding his hand, pulled him forward so as to avoid another accident and held him tightly around the shoulders.He lead him towards a wooden table and chairs across the room.

"Trunks," Gohan mumbled, "…you're alive?"A terrible thought suddenly stuck him and he tripped.Trunks once again managed to grab him and sat him down in a chair… "Or are we all… dead?…"he murmured, voicing his concern slightly hysterically.He quickly gazed around the room, which was slipping in and out of focus."…Was it all just a dream?"

"Drink this," said Trunks with slight urgency, and put what looked to be a silver flask to Gohan's mouth.A warm liquid fell into his mouth and a feeling of strength surged through his body.The room slowly came into focus and his mind began to slow to a normal thinking pace.Trunks looked at him with concern.

"Don't worry Gohan, I'm alive and so are you.We all are…except -" Gohan cut him off.

"My Dad," He looked down at the ground.Something warm trickled down his cheek.Trunks quickly wiped Gohan's tear away.

"Don't be like that, you know it wasn't your fault."Gohan looked around the room.He could have sworn that he had heard his father's voice.Trunks, Yamcha, and Piccollo all gazed at him quizzically.They hadn't heard it, so he assumed it had just been his imagination.

Trunks, like his father, Vegeta, had never felt comfortable when faced with the emotions of others.He watched Gohan look searchingly around the room._What's he looking for? I hope he doesn't still think it was all a dream and that Goku will walk in here any second. Poor kid… even I couldn't know what he's going through.He gazed at the ground resolutely__.I have to say something to at least reassure him that it wasn't just a dream. _

"Actually," he paused and looked up at Gohan, "I was thinking more along the lines of Cell…" Perhaps_ this will distract him from his father, even if only momentarily."You and that Saiyan girl Nahmi defeated him."_

"Nahmi!" cried Gohan, pushing back his chair as he stood to his feet, "how is she?…_where is she?"Trunks' mentality had been successful in distracting Gohan thoughts of his father.Gohan wiped his face with his sleeve."Where is she?" he demanded, "is she alright?"_

"She's right over…" but Trunks was interrupted as he turned to point to Nahmi's hammock.His and Gohan's eyes were met with a bright purple.

Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder, "I'm right here…" Nahmi's voice was soft and husky.A pearly tear fell from her closed eyes and spattered on the wooden floor.

Gohan stared at the small, wet droplet at his feet._Why's she crying, he thought, and was suddenly rushed back to the memory of the battlefield, where that was the last thing he remembered thinking before falling into a deep slumber.Her balance wavered and he caught her and assisted her to his chair._

Nahmi didn't want Gohan to know why she was crying; she didn't want to upset him.She had lain awake in her hammock since a loud thud had awoken her.She listened to everything that happened after that, but her thoughts dwelled on one thing only: Gohan's words, _My Dad.A long silence had followed, after which Gohan had directed all his attention to discovering her whereabouts and condition.__He's so caring…why did he__, of all people, have to lose his father?_

_ _

_"Hey, don't worry.It turned out for the best."Nahmi suddenly opened her eyes._

"What's the matter?" asked Gohan with concern. 

Trunks handed her the flask, but she simply gazed at the table, trying to make sense of what she had just heard. "I… I heard an unfamiliar voice," she looked up at the three, to her, complete strangers, "but it was transmitted telepathically.It was a man's voice; he sounded rather cheery."She cast her gaze at the table once more and ran her fingers over a knothole._Cheery for someone speaking about another man's death, she thought to herself.Unlike Gohan, she had had much experience in telepathy and could always distinguish a voice transmitted so._

_"But you don't understand; it wasn't another man's death."She heard the man's voice again, but what he said made her reel with confusion and disbelief._

_"So… so you mean you're…" - she couldn't think straight._

_"Yes, that's right, I'm Gohan's dad; Goku."_

"Dad!" shouted Gohan, "I knew it was you!"He too had heard this last sentence.The word 'Goku' echoed through his mind; it hadn't been his imagination after all.

_ _

_"Hey listen guys, don't be sorry that I died.It worked out for the best."_

"How did it work out for the best?" asked Nahmi, still slightly confused but under control.

"How can you say a thing like that dad?I let you die!" Gohan shouted angrily.

_"Hey," said Goku sternly__, "I thought I told you not to be so hard on yourself.There's no one to blame, especially not you son.It all happened for the best."_

Trunks, Piccollo and Yamcha all stared at Gohan and Nahmi, who were both talking to the roof, one of whom was shouting.

"Yeah, I worked it all out.If I didn't die, there was no way that the two of you could have truly awoken your hidden power and defeated Cell.It was your anger for my loss and the fact that Cell provoked it that became his downfall."

_Nahmi was angry at Cell for killing my dad?Gohan looked at the ground.He was in disbelief__…Is that why she was crying?Because Cell killed my father?Amid his confusion, apromising thought suddenly struck him._

"Dad!" he cried, "You have to meet Nahmi,"he smiled at her and she blushed scarlet."Yeah, now we can wish you back with the Dragon Balls; I mean, Dende made a new dragon so it might work now."

Here, Piccollo understood what was happening."Uh, Gohan," he said tenderly, "we've already been to wish with the Dragon Balls.Shenron undid all the damage that Cell had caused, but it was beyond his power to restore Goku."

"Oh," said Gohan disappointedly, his mind working overtime as he searched for ideas."I know!How about we go to the new Namek and use their Dragon Balls.Parunga can restore you dad, being the original dragon and all!"

"Uh, hang on a sec Gohan, before you get too excited… I think I'd prefer to stay here."

_What? Thought Gohan and Nahmi at the same instant.Nahmi began to concentrate with all her might.She wasn't sure she had heard correctly._

"Yeah," Goku continued, "I realised that even thought I was sent to Earth to destroy it, and I have spent my life doing the opposite, in a way I always have been fulfilling my original mission…"

"But how dad?You gave up your own life to save the Earth!"

"I know, but think about it Gohan, all the people who have tried to destroy the Earth have been doing it to get to me.If I stay up here, there will be no more threats to Earth and it won't need me anymore."

"But that doesn't mean I won't!" Tears began to form in Gohan's eyes.He blinked them away furiously.

******

"Right, that's it Goku!I'm cutting off the link!I've go to talk to you!Hurry up and say good-bye; and make sure that Gohan knows that it isn't for the last time."

Goku blinked at King Kai."Uh, okay, whatever you say."He stared at him for a second in his surprise.King Kai cleared his throat."Oh, right…"__

_ _

"…Listen Gohan, King Kai wants to talk to me urgently, so I'll talk to you about this more later son…Good-bye, Oh…and it was nice meeting you Nahmi, I'm really proud of both of you."

King Kai turned on him in a storm of anger, "WHAT ON SNAKE WAY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING?"

Goku blinked again, rubbing the back of his head, "Gosh King Kai, you know that's what I think, I had to tell him some how."

"YES! BUT NOT LIKE _THAT!!!"He took in a deep, claming breath."… Goku," he said more softly, "sometimes you forget that he is still just a little kid."_

"I know he'll understand that it's for the best though."

King Kai began to pace and Goku watched him, still a little startled."Listen Goku, he's only eleven and he still needs you as a father.And what if the world is under a greater threat than he can handle?Now before you say anything, listen, I think I know a way that we can get the best of both worlds and make both Gohan happy and take away your threat to Earth.And then there's Chi-Chi with how she is and all.Uh-huh, mmm, you'll be needed on Earth more than you think, and you'll be wishing that you hadn't made this choice before long._Oh-yeah; I can guarantee it."King Kai stopped still and nodded severely at Goku._

"I don't know what you mean," said Goku questioningly.

"Don't worry," King Kai scratched his chin, "you soon will."

******

Nahmi continued to concentrate, but suddenly slid sideways off the chair towards Gohan.He grabbed her swiftly and eased her into a sitting position.Still blinking furiously, he gazed at Trunks, who seemed to be at a complete loss for words.

"What's…" he took in a deep breath and wiped his eyes.Trunks' gaze was full of pity and understanding.Gohan began again, "…what's wrong with her?"He stood behind her chair, supporting her by the shoulders.

"She's weak at the moment," he said.By the look on Gohan's face he too now understood what had been going on, and he had an idea of what Goku must have said._Poor kid… this is just too much for him to deal with."Telepathy takes a lot out of you," he continued with what Gohan wanted to know, "she'll need to drink some of this and rest for a little longer."He handed Gohan the flask, who put it gently to Nahmi's mouth.She stirred, a look of discomfort on her face, but she did not awaken._

"I'll take her back to her hammock," Trunks offered and reached towards her.Piccollo put his hand out in front of him."Huh," he stopped and gave Piccollo a searching glance.

"You're too weak Trunks," he said gruffly.

"Oh," Trunks took a step back and cast his gaze to the floor, "right."

"Yamcha, you take her.I would, but she doesn't know me well enough and…well…"Piccollo was unable to finish.

"Oh, I get ya," said Yamcha, hurrying towards Nahmi.He lifted her with ease."You don't want her to wake up in the arms of a big, unfamiliar green guy.Yeah," he walked carefully towards the hammock, "come to think of it, if I didn't know any better I'd be pretty scared if I woke up in your arms too– I mean… don't take that the _wrong __way or anything – I don't mean like that."Trunks and Gohan laughed.__Good, he thought, __that's what I want to see, Gohan….He lowered Nahmi softly into the hammock."Hey guys," he whispered, "I think we better let her get some sleep; we better go.Hey yeah, you haven't seen this place yet, have you Gohan?It's real neat; c'mon, we'll show ya."_

"Uh," Gohan sat down in the chair, "I think I'd like to stay here," he said softly.

Piccollo gave Trunks and Yamcha a warning glance, and established a telepathic link._"We can't let him sit here dwell on his father's death."_

_"Yeah, but if we try to force him to come it will only upset him more," interjected Yamcha._

Trunks was pondering another situation_, "I wonder what Goku told him?Maybe we should try to talk to him and let him think about it."_

_"Yeah," agreed Yamcha__, "I mean, we're only delaying it; he'll have to think about it sometime."_

_"He'll talk about it when he's good and ready;" Piccollo glared at them, __"we will not try to talk to him about it, he is obviously still having trouble handling it."_

_"Mmm," they both agreed and looked at the ground, ashamed of their foolishness._

_ _

_"Well, maybe by distracting him, we will actually be making Goku's death harder for him to face up to," Trunks pondered once more, __"Maybe we should just leave him be."Piccollo broke the link._

"Alright Gohan," he said, "we'll come in and get you when supper is ready."

They all filed out of the room, each giving Gohan a concerned glance before exiting.Gohan continued to gaze at the table, running his fingers over the knothole as Nahmi had done.Tears began to form in his eyes once more and he put his head to his arms, which were folded on the table.The darkness enveloped him and his mind began to wander, as a small puddle of salty water formed beneath his nose.

_Dad, how could you?How could you make such a sacrifice?I know it's for the good of the Earth….but….argh… He banged his fists on the table__… I wish I could be so caring for others Dad….I know this is selfish…but I need you.How can you do this to me?Gohan's mind was in turmoil.He was angry with himself for being unable to choose the needs of the Earth above his own as his father had done.__Argh, it's not you to blame; it's me.How can I be so selfish?He suddenly heard a familiar voice in his head._

_"It's not selfish to wish you had your father with you."The voice he heard was Nahmi's.He wiped his face and looked over at her.She was sound asleep, her chest rising and falling with her slow breathing.__How is she doing that? thought Gohan, slightly confused._

_"It's a little complicated," she tried to explain._

_She heard me? Gohan thought, taken slightly aback._

"Yes I did, I'm sorry Gohan I heard everything you've been thinking, I'm really sorry, I had no idea that you were included until you started talking about your father.I had to say something."

Gohan was slightly angry; he didn't like that she had been listening in on his thoughts, _"Included in what?" he glared at her sleeping body.He suddenly remembered what she had said to him -'It's not selfish to wish you had your father with you.'__"I'm sorry," he looked downwards and fiddled with the knothole once more, __"I shouldn't be so angry with you." _

"No gohan, I'm sorry.If there were anyone's thoughts in the world that I wouldn't want to hear; they're yours.But it was an accident, I really didn't mean it to happen."

_"How did it happen?" he questioned._

_"Well, when I first began to learn the art of telepathy, I discovered that when I fight to keep a telepathic link to the point that I faint, the link remains connected until I awaken."Gohan suddenly understood what had been wrong with her.__"I only fainted this time because it was so difficult to keep the link between dimensions."_

_"So it happened by accident." he said, ashamed of the anger he had displayed towards her__, "Gosh, I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be, it's me who should be apologizing to you.I really tried not to listen…" she trailed off._

"Yeah, I know.But I'm glad you heard me…what you said really helped."

_"But Gohan wait!" she said, __"I don't think that there is any need for you to be so…" she trailed off again._

_"Upset?" he finished questioningly.Her voice had been slightly excited and he had even sensed a hint of hope._

She continued, _"When your father formed the link, he had used the powers of someone named King Kai.It was because of him that he had to break it.Your dad suddenly became confused because this King Kai was so angry at him."_

_"You could hear my dad?…And King Kai?" asked Gohan, astounded._

_"No, not King Kai.But the next thing that I knew, your dad was amazed by something that King Kai had said.I didn't have to wonder for long as to what it was…he began running over it through his head.King Kai must have told him that there was a way that he could save the Earth from his threat of being there, but still be with you…and…Chi-Chi?" she questioned__, "He was very worried about her."_

_ _

_"I wonder why he was worried about my mom?" Gohan pondered, but was distracted, __"How could he be away from Earth and be here at the same time?"_

_"I don't know," Nahmi answered, __"It seems that King Kai didn't reveal that much, possibly so as not to get his hopes up."_

_"Oh," Gohan replied disappointedly._

_"But at least there's hope," Nahmi added._

by Lolli


	4. Part 4

Beginning with an End

Beginning with an End

_Part 4_

Nahmi stirred and sat up abruptly in her hammock.She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she swung her legs over the edge, pushing herself off, and landed lightly on the wooden floor.She noticed a bent figure sitting in a chair, leaning on the table that, when covered with a liquid repelling cloth, also served as an operating station.She stretched, not particularly quietly, but the bent figure was either still ignorant of her presence, or ignoring it.Darkness enveloped the small room of the lodge that she knew so well.This was the rest room, where injured people were tended.Three hammocks hung from wooden poles stationed throughout the room.She knew that the room was capable of tending for the needs of a maximum capacity of eight injured.Spare poles stood in seeming random positions throughout the room, who's walls were lined with cupboards filled with bandages, extra hammocks, and endless forms of medication.The humans that she so often trained with here, her friends, were so susceptible to succumbing to the incapacitations of pain.She herself could be found in the rest rooms on only the most rare of occasions.Yet it was there that she found herself today, and as she began to ponder this thought, a sudden realisation and remembrance struck her.She rushed quickly towards the hunched figure seated at the table.

"Gohan!" she said softly as he turned to greet her.

"Hey Nahmi, feeling any better?" he asked.His voice sounded tired, yet it was full of concern.

The last thing she remembered was fainting as she tried to maintain her telepathic link with Gohan's deceased father.She remembered clearly hearing him telling her how proud he was of her efforts, and that he wouldn't be returning to Earth again._And yet, Gohan is worried about…me?_

"I'm…fine," she answered questioningly, with an odd expression of disbelief reflected in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" asked Gohan, slightly confused by her expression.

_I…I don't believe it…after all he's been through…he's, he's still worried about me?_

_ _

"I…I'm sorry," she said slowly, and cast her eyes down at her fidgeting hands.

"Sorry for what?" Gohan wondered aloud.

She gazed at him; her searching stare took in his eyes and facial features, which clearly portrayed a look of surprise.She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she was sorry that his father had decided to remain -…she thought that was obvious._Wasn't it?_

_Oh gosh, thought Gohan__, she doesn't remember.She doesn't even remember that she was the one who told me that there's still hope of dad returning.She doesn't even know how much she helped me.He suddenly felt relieved.She hadn't remembered what he had been thinking.His embarrassing, personal thoughts.The whole situation that she had been so sorry for and he had been angry about had turned out for the best; he had gained the reassurance that he needed from it and she hadn't remembered what she had never wished to hear.He would tell her everything but that._

******

"You could never understand how much you helped me," Gohan finished with a sigh.They were now leaning on the small windowsill, side by side, gazing at the dull orange that still lingered in the western sky.Gohan would always remember her words_; "It's not selfish to wish you had your father with you."He wondered as to what had made her say that so sincerely.There was no way that she could have met her father, because she hadn't even known, until her confrontation with Cell, that she was a Saiyan.He was beginning to understand why she had been so angry that Cell had taken his father.__She knows better than any of us what it means to be lonely.A sudden thought dawned on him; had that been the source of his father's amazing power – never knowing his parents?He quickly felt a deep pity for the girl standing beside him.He had always had a family and only now understood what it was like to be without only half of it.He still had a mother and there was even a possibility that his father was coming back. How could he even begin to sympathise with Nahmi; his own situation was __nothing in comparison to hers.He reflected on the age old saying, 'It is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all."In a sense, that applied to their situation._

"Wow," said Nahmi, as she watched the last rays of the sun disappear beyond the mountainous horizon. "I had no idea that I had powers like that," she stated, astonished.However, she had to admit to herself, that upon awakening, she had felt an inconceivable feeling that Gohan's father was not in fact gone for good.

A loud metallic ringing echoed throughout the lodge.Somewhere above them a bell had been sounded.

"What's that?" asked Gohan, stepping back from the window.He suddenly realised how dark the room had become.A light glowed from somewhere beyond the open door.A shadowy silhouette appeared in the frame.

"Gohan?" the figure took a step into the room.He obviously could not see him as he peered around the room.A flick of lavender caught Gohan's eye as the figure turned to gaze straight at them.

"Trunks!" cried Gohan and set out towards his friend.A sharp pain shot through his body from a point near his stomach.He heard Nahmi laugh…

"Watch out for the table Gohan!" she giggled and walked towards him.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he ran his hands over the jagged corner of the table, "Oh, right," he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and his stomach with the other, a goofy smile creeping across his face.His hand still on his stomach, he looked down at it and frowned."I just realised," he stated, and shifted his other hand down to his stomach, "I haven't eaten for… well, I don't know how long…"

Trunks grinned._That's Gohan for you… he thought__… so brave.Is there nothing he can't handle? …Already laughing and worrying about his stomach."You haven't eaten in three days," he informed them.He could now see their faces almost directly in front of him, the firelight from the lantern in the hall dancing across their features.They were both frowning at their stomachs; Gohan's was visibly growling.Trunks laughed.He had grown up admiring Master Gohan, and now that he had seen him as a child, his admiration became more deeply rooted than ever."That's what I came to tell you…"_

"Oh yeah," Nahmi interrupted, "I forgot to tell you what that bell meant…" she grinned cheekily at Trunks and then Gohan, "It's time for supper."She took a step into the brightly lit hall and turned, smiling at Gohan."I don't know about you, but my stomach can't handle three days without food!"

They walked together down the hall, which quickly opened into a large, open veranda.Many welcoming windows looked into a warm and inviting dining hall.They turned and walked through a set of timber french doors.Warm air hit their faces and tempting aromas reached their nostrils as they gazed down the long, low wooden dining table.Lanterns decked the walls and a roaring fire at the opposite end emitted immense amounts of light and heat, creating a pleasant atmosphere. The Z-fighters and their hosts were seated on cushions along either side of the table, their meals untouched in front of them.

They walked into the room. 

Trunks rubbed the back of his neck."Ah, sorry we took so long." Her silhouette was visible in fornt of the fire.

"Please," came Indigo's voice from the head of the table, "be seated."

"Hey!" Yamcha laughed, "took you long enough…I'm starved!"

Gohan laughed and filed in behind Nahmi, who took her seat by Indigo.Vegeta sat pompously across from her, beside Piccollo, Tien, and Yamcha.Gohan and Trunks took their places between Nahmi and Krillin.

"Two, four, six, eight, bog in don't wait!" called Yamcha, receiving the glares of all those at the table bar Gohan, who gazed around, rather confused.Yamcha scratched his neck and grinned innocently, "Oh yeah," he said and bent his head.Everyone followed suit.A minute's silence lapsed before everyone looked to Indigo.

It seemed to Gohan, by Yamcha's reaction, that the minute's silence was a ritual followed before every evening meal.Indigo stood, and Gohan, though he knew it was rude, hoped that their rituals would not last too much longer.He watched as she smiled at him and Nahmi and, to his great surprise, bowed. 

"We honour you," she said, her voice deep and noble. All those present at the table stood and mimicked her action.Gohan suppressed a laugh as he watched Vegeta's proud, scowling head lower only slightly.The Z-fighters gave various winks, grins, and victory gestures as they took their seats.Indigo nodded at Yamcha.

"Yeah!" he cried, "time to eat everyone!"

Gohan turned, wide-eyed, to Nahmi, who returned his look of astonishment.They both suddenly laughed as Gohan's stomach growled, to the great amusement of the others, and began to eat.

******

Meanwhile, Goku, Bubbles, and Gregory continued their journey with King Kai along Snake Way.

"Where are we going Goku?" chirped Gregory, very precariously.

_Ah…what the hey, Goku shrugged, __I may as well attempt it."Yeah King Kai," he piped up.King Kai had been in a very bad temper and hadn't spoken a word, let alone a word of explanation, since he had stormed off along Snake Way."Where are we headed?" Goku finished._

King Kai rounded on him."WHERE DOES IT LOOK LIKE, YOU HOMEWRECKING TWO-YEAR-OLD?"

"Gee King Kai," Goku cringed, sticking his finger in his ear and shaking it around in an attempt to cease the ringing, "that was a little harsh."

Bubbles jumped up and down in agreement as Gregory peeked from behind a tuft of Goku's untamed hair.King Kai simply boiled and bristled, turning his back on Goku.

"Aww, come on King Kai, Gohan's fine."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" bellowed the little blue puff of contempt.

Goku scratched the nape of his neck and gave him one of his goofy, innocent grins."Well, actually, I do." King Kai folded his arms and tapped his foot on the silver tiles expectantly."Yeah, it seems that I overheard Nahmi telling Gohan what she overheard you telling me.She's really great; with her around, Gohan will hardly even notice I'm gone.You were right though," he looked at his feet, "Gohan was feeling pretty rotten, he was thinking things that even I wouldn't have expected.He understood, but he was wondering if it was selfish to want me there.But just as I was about to reassure him that it wasn't, Nahmi thankfully intervened and did the job for me.I don't think he would have been too pleased to find out that I could hear him too; Nahmi gave him quite a shock but if it had have been me…You were right King Kai, I probably should have found a better way to tell him…you have every right to be angry at me."

King Kai sighed and his antennae drooped. "No Goku," his shoulders slumped, "I shouldn't have been so angry at you.You have this uncanny skill of knowing that everything is going to turn out for the best.How you do it I'll never know, but as long as you do I'm just going to have to learn to trust your better judgement, even if it doesn't seem better at the time." King Kai sighed again, "I just hope that Gohan doesn't get his hopes up."

"No King Kai," replied Goku, "he's smarter than that.All he needed was a little comforting, but I know that he now understands the importance of my decision."

King Kai paused for a second as he pondered an interesting thought."I wonder how she managed to overhear us."He looked to Goku, though he was surprised when he actually received an answer.

Goku explained to King Kai what he had heard Nahmi telling Gohan.

"That's an interesting power," noted King Kai, scratching his chin, "Yes I seem to recall reading somewhere that female Saiyans can become highly psychic, and are also amazingly skilled at hiding their ki levels…"

"That explains why we never knew of her presence on Earth."

There was a short pause in which King Kai turned purple, rather than pink."Well," he rubbed the back of his head and piped up cheerily, "I guess I have no reason to be angry at you anymore."

"Well actually," pointed out Goku, in all his honesty, "I did get your planet blown up."

Bubbles and Gregory slapped their foreheads and groaned. 

"That's right!" King Kai flared up, but his temper quickly cooled, "However, everything else you've ever done has turned out for the best, so I don't see why this shouldn't."He sighed, and continued to walk down Snake Way.

"So…" began Goku, "where are we headed King Kai?"

"How many times do you have to ask that in one day?!" shouted King Kai, his arms and legs flailing about in the air.He took in a few deep breaths and composed himself once more."We are going to see Guru."

"Guru!" cried Goku, "Wow, I've always wanted to meet him."

King Kai nodded."Mmm-hmm, apparently he has a bit of influence around this place, and I figured that if there were anyone who would be likely to help you in this predicament; it would be him, what with you saving his people and all.But don't expect too much, he isn't the only one you'll have to convince.He is only one of the Five High Judges." 

******

The meal had been merry, and extremely satisfying.Gohan leaned back in his bed, resting his head in his hands.He was no longer sleeping in the hammocks of the rest room.Indigo had shown him his quarters and left him to prepare for bed.He was bathed, no longer famished, and extremely refreshed in a fluffy nightgown.Unfortunately, the lodge only facilitated for females, but at the moment, he didn't particularly care that his nightgown was pink; it was so comfortable.He imagined Vegeta in the same situation and let a laugh escape him.No, he reasoned, Vegeta was far too pompous to wear something pink just for the sake of warmth and comfort.He had been told that it became extremely cold in the mountains at nighttime, so, though against his initial inclination, he accepted the nightgown.He couldn't help but wonder if Vegeta had made Indigo die one black for him.He laughed again and squirmed until he was under the covers.The chill air was biting at his nose as he rolled on his side and extinguished the candle with one breath.He buried his head under the warmth of the blankets and began to ponder all that he had learnt in the Dining Hall.He had learnt a great deal from Indigo, who, now that she wasn't faced with a dangerous situation, was only too pleased to inform him.She had a foreboding air like Vegeta, but was caring and kind at heart.

She had taken in Nahmi, despite her obvious alien descent, and cared for her as a mother and friend since she was barely one year old.Her home had always been in the mountains, but when she found Nahmi she gave up her role as a martial arts master and moved into solitude deep within the outermost range, far from civilisation.She had discovered that it was far too difficult to hide Nahmi's obvious powers from the easily frightened humans.Nahmi had been a terrible child, typical of the Saiyan race; bent on destruction.However, Indigo had managed to handle the feisty Saiyan child and showed her a love that none of her race had ever known.Thus she changed from evil and vowed to protect the human race from the danger that she saw approaching.She trained ceaselessly, but Indigo always felt an underlying fear that if she saw how terrible the human race could truly be, she would once again revert to her evil self.

During one of her monthly trips to her home town to stock up on provisions, while Nahmi continued to train, Indigo was confronted by a girl who wished dearly to be trained in the martial arts but could find no-one to teach her.That was when Indigo began her boarding school for female martial artists.However, she soon began to wonder whether this was a mistake, when Nahmi noticed her friends had homes and, more importantly, families to return to over the summer holidays.Indigo then decided that that was when she needed a place to take Nahmi to meet the families of the other girls (obliged to bring their own garments) on a break-up day celebration, so as not to let her feel so left out.That was what this lodge was designed for, and it also posed as a summer retreat from the biting cold of their mountainous home.She had managed to create a life, that to Nahmi, seemed more normal, without revealing the atrocities of the human race.If it was human love that had turned her good, it was human hate that could make her evil.

Gohan had only managed to discover so much when the Dining Hall was almost completely empty except for himself, Trunks, and Indigo.The dying embers had cast intricate patterns on the ceiling of the hall before any of them felt obliged to sleep.Even now he was not in the least tired.He was glad that Nahmi had left for bed so early, he thought to himself and yawned.Or else he would never have discovered so much…Perhaps he was a little tired after all.

******

Nahmi lay restlessly on her mattress.She could hear the dull murmur of the feast downstairs.She had left under the pretence of sleep, but it never came.Instead, her mind was in turmoil as she too pondered all that she had learnt over supper.It had suddenly hit her that she was no longer alone; that she now belonged to a race of people.A proud warrior race, the spiky-haired man across the table had informed her rather arrogantly.As she began to suppose that he thought of himself as prince, it was to her horror that she discovered that he was.She also discovered that she was seated with the very last of her race, all three of them, one of which was actually a baby at home with his mother Bulma, in this time.He had come from the future and was returning there tomorrow to defeat the androids and Cell.She was so confused; surely that had been what she and Gohan had done three days ago.When she stated that fact she had suffered a rather severe laughing at from her Prince.Trunks, the one from the future, on the other hand, attempted to explain the situation to her.She liked Trunks, and couldn't help but wish that it were Prince Vegeta leaving tomorrow.To her dismay, she also learnt that the Saiyan's had been one of the most ruthless races of warriors in the universe and destroyed planets simply for the sake of it.This information had been supplied by Vegeta.However, Gohan and Trunks had reassured her that the Planet Vegeta had been destroyed, and all it's people killed, long before she was born.Her memory was clear of what happened next:

"Which brings me to another point," Prince Vegeta scowled.That seemed to be his permanent expression. "How the heck did you reach Earth and where in the Universe from?"

She herself had wondered that thought countless times, but never came to any decent answer.Now that she had met others of her race, and still didn't have any answer, she decided that it was time for her to find out for herself.A plan was forming in her emotionally wracked brain, but it was a feasible plan none the less.She had learned from Trunks that his mother, Bulma, was a practical rocket scientist; surely she of all people could decipher the message still displayed on the screen of her preserved spacecraft.She would take it to her when the Z-fighters returned home at dawn tomorrow, no matter how against it Indigo would be.Yes, sneaking out would be the only way.She had to find out why she was sent to Earth, and where she came from, and if perhaps there had been another colony of the murderous Saiyans._Was there still?_

by Lolli


	5. Part 5

Beginning with an End

Beginning with an End

_Part 5_

Nahmi tossed and turned restlessly.Attempting to sleep was hopeless.She leaped nimbly out of bed and began to pace the darkness of her room.Her brow was furrowed as she tried to decide what plan of action was the best to take.She walked over to the widow and sighed as she opened the shutters.A frosty wind swept her short amethyst hair backwards, and she breathed deeply the fresh night air.Leaning her elbows on the windowsill, she leant outside and examined the positioning of the stars.As beautiful as they were, she barely noticed, as she took in the information that she needed.There were approximately four hours until dawn, she noted.Nahmi gritted her teeth; it was now or never.She shuddered, and glided soundlessly over to her closet and grabbed her cloak, slipping it over her goose-pimple-covered skin.She fetched her silver clasp and raindrop amulet, which she draped over her head.The main purpose this item served was to keep her jawbone length banes from falling in her eyes.She fastened her cloak tightly around her and made her way back to the open window.Concentrating intensely, she cloaked her ki and drew in a deep breath of air.She gazed out the window resolutely, and took a giant leap of faith towards the sequin studded silk blanket that was the night sky.On her bed sat the note that she had contemplated over all night, and finally decided to act upon.To Indigo, it would be perfectly believable, as she had left such short, simple notes as explanation her entire life.'_GONE TRAINING.'She had always returned home safely,leaving Indigo no reason to believe that she wouldn't this time.However, this time her words were untrue.How she hated betraying Indigo's trust._

******

Gohan awoke with a start, and sat bolt upright.He hadn't a clue as to why he had awoken, but now that he had, he didn't feel tired in the least.He felt so alive and trouble-free like he hadn't in _so long.He stood and stretched, more out of habit than necessity, and gave the widow a slight push.It swung open and Gohan's face was met with a rush of wind, brisk and sharp, and surprisingly refreshing to the senses.Further sleep would be impossible; how he longed to fly in the cool night air, and feel the whipping wind in his hair once more.He glanced at his watch; it read approximately 0100 hours, he hadn't noticed the precise time.__Gosh, it's way too early; I've only been asleep for two hours or so!Maybe just a quick fly will help…I'm sure no one would mind, he reasoned with himself__, I mean, it's better than me waking them.Suddenly, something on the horizon caught his attention.He narrowed his eyes to gain a clearer picture of the figure.It quickly began to retreat.He suddenly blinked with the release of a gigantic ki and fell backwards, grabbing the windowsill just in time.__That's Nahmi! he thought, astonished, and hurled himself out the window after her…__Wow, she's in a hurry, but w__hat's she doing out here at this time of night? __Strangely enough, he didn't pause to consider that she may wonder the same thing of him, but instead sped off after her, straining to suppress his energy.He didn't want to be caught by the ever-alert Vegeta._

******

Nahmi stopped still in mid air and swivelled around towards the direction in which she had come.She was being watched._Damn, she cursed, __what now?She had been positive that she had gathered her possessions in practical silence, and there was no way that her watcher could have sensed her ki, she had made sure of that.The ki of her watcher suddenly rose, their power growing increasingly closer; though it was obvious that they were trying to suppress it.Whoever it was; they were now following her.She suddenly found herself wishing that she had taken the time to study everyone's energy signatures, for at present, she had no idea as to who was following her.It was possible that it was Gohan, but there was also a chance that it could be Prince Vegeta.She couldn't take that risk; she was right in thinking that he was not one to cross with a guilty conscience.There was only one thing she could do; outrun them.She increased her ki and put on a sudden burst of speed, knowingly revealing her identity whilst doing so, but she didn't care; she knew that she was much faster, and what she was doing was necessary.She had to find out why she had ended up on Earth, and more importantly, where from._

******

Gohan slammed to a stop.He had lost sense of her ki._What's she doing? he thought, concentrating on locating her energy.It was hopeless; she was far too fast for him to keep up with, and he couldn't follow her trail if he couldn't sense her energy.He suddenly felt someone grab him from behind.He let out a yell, but a skilfully moved hand muffled it.He could feel his captor's hand on his mouth; it was strong, yet amazingly delicate.This he thought in the split second that it took him to grasp the stranger by their thin wrists and flip them to his front, where he speedily secured them in a headlock.Gohan quickly regretted his instinctive reaction when his eyes were met with a bright purple, and his arm was met by Nahmi's pearly white teeth._

They sprung apart, facing each other, one clutching her neck, the other furiously rubbing his wrist.

"What did you do that for?" They both found themselves shrieking at the other.

"You surprised me!" they found themselves replying.They laughed and relaxed, moving slightly closer to one another so as not to yell.

"Sorry I snuck up on you from behind," Nahmi began, "I thought that you would have known it was me.But I guess I forgot that I had hidden my ki so that I could find out if it really was you."

"Who did you think I was?" Gohan asked, wondering as to whom she could have possibly confused him with.

"His highness," she scowled, and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck at Gohan's look of disgust."Well," she reasoned, her voice high pitched with embarrassment, "I had a little trouble sensing who you were, what, with you suppressing your energy and all.And," she confessed, "I'm none too skilled at reading new energy signatures either."

"That's okay," Gohan's grin suddenly changed to a smirk and he raised an eyebrow cheekily, "I'll forgive you."Nahmi pulled her bottom eyelid down and poked out her tongue.Gohan laughed and Nahmi began to giggle.

"Oh," she quickly added, gazing at the arm that he still held.She glanced at his eyes and then at her feet, "Sorry I bit you."

"Yeah," he agreed, "I'm sorry I got you in a headlock, I should have known who you were."Nahmi suddenly began to giggle, interrupting his apology.She clutched her stomach in one hand and tried to muffle her laughter with the other.

"What?" Gohan gave her a puzzled expression.She doubled up in fits of laughter, tears streaming from her eyes.She couldn't believe that Gohan hadn't noticed.

"What!" he repeated, pulling slightly back with his arms out to the side in a mannerism that clearly said 'I hope your not laughing at me!'That's when he noticed it, to his absolute horror…he had neglected to remove the baby pink nightgown that now fluttered gently in the breeze."Ahh!" he fell backwards in complete and utter embarrassment, which only added to Nahmi's amusement."I, I, I," he blushed scarlet as he stuttered and stumbled in an attempt at an explanation, but Nahmi only turned her back on him and continued to try to suppress her giggles.Gohan folded his arms and frowned, his face boiling with humiliation.She regained herself and turned in his direction, not daring to look at him though.

"Sorry Gohan," she murmured and risked a peek at him.She quickly grabbed her mouth in both hands and swivelled to turn her back on him again.He looked so funny that she just couldn't control herself.She heard a rustling sound from behind her.

"No, I'm truly sorry Gohan," she spluttered between bursts of giggles.She faked a cough and hit her chest with her clenched fist in an attempt to compose herself.Gohan wore a loose white gi tucked into long black pants; the nightgown slung over his shoulder underneath his folded arms.His expression was stern but a light pink still lingered on his cheeks.Nahmi resisted a laugh, "You really shouldn't take it off," she finished, struggling to appear serious.

"What, and have you laugh at me again, Nah-uh, no way."He tossed the nightgown from his shoulder.

"Hey!" Nahmi yelled and launched herself at it, catching it in one hand.She flew up behind Gohan and placed something silky and warm over his shoulders.She rounded on him, her hands folded in front of her."Don't just go throwing my stuff away!"

"Y-your stuff," Gohan stuttered, feeling the warmth growing in his cheeks.The nightgown hung around her shoulders and she quickly slipped her arms into the sleeves and drew it about herself.

"It's cold," she scolded, "and if you're going to be such a baby and not wear it just because it's pink, then I _will and you can have my cloak."Her voice was cross and she turned her back to him once more.Gohan drew the cloak about himself; it was surprisingly warm and comfortable, but he suddenly realised what she had just said._

"Well, in case you didn't notice," he pointed out angrily, "I _was wearing it until __you started laughing at me!"_

She looked down at her feet, "I know," she sighed, "it was me who was acting childish.I shouldn't have laughed at you."She knew that she had only given him her cloak out of guilt."I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you a baby," she looked up and grinned at him playfully, "but you've got to admit…"

Gohan began to laugh. "Yeah," he chuckled, "and to think that I wasn't the only one wearing one of those."Nahmi giggled gleefully as an image of a very disgruntled pink-covered Vegeta appeared in her mind.Strangely enough, it was the exact same situation that Gohan had imagined, minus the crown that she saw on the arrogant prince's head."So I guess," Gohan continued, "I can't blame you for laughing."His expression suddenly changed to one of seriousness, "Hang on a minute," he was finally asking what he had come to find out, "where are you going?"

"Somewhere where this nightgown will definitely come in handy," she replied ruefully and hugged herself tightly, shutting her eyes.Gohan had noticed her severe change in tone, and concern quickly overcame him.

"What's the matter?" he asked tentatively.She opened her eyes, her expression clouded with sorrow.She drew in a deep breath and turned her mournful gaze to the stars.

"I have to find out where I came from," she stated earnestly and returned her gaze to Gohan, "I mean, I couldn't have possibly come from the planet Vegeta…It was destroyed long before you or I were even born."This was the first time that this thought had even occurred to Gohan's mind."It means I'm a Saiyan, but from somewhere else…and if I have any family…" She hesitated at the word family…she hadn't meant to mention it in front of Gohan.He gazed at the ground, and Nahmi bit her lip.

He suddenly looked her in the eye, "I'm helping," he declared resolutely with a note of understanding in his voice, "just tell me what I have to do."

She smiled meekly and flew over to him, her eyes full of comforting.She grasped him by the cloak and pulled it tightly around him.Something silver flashed in her hand and Gohan heard a click as she fastened the clasp near his neck.She pulled slightly away from him and stared into the distance behind her, the direction in which she had been travelling, "It's cold where we're going," she replied simply, and grabbed him by the hand.Gohan felt a sudden jerk and the next thing he knew, he was being pulled along the valley faster than he could have ever thought possible, towards the snow-capped mountains in the distance.

The landscape changed rapidly, or at least, it appeared to at the speed that they were travelling.The low, forest-clad mountains slowly grew to rugged and desolate ranges, broken every so often by tropical gorges.As the mountains became tipped with snow, so did the cavernous ravines become barren, brown and seemingly lifeless.Soon, the temperature drop became painfully obvious to Gohan and he shivered beneath the thin navy cloak.The air was becoming noticeably thin as Gohan heaved his chest to take in another breath.He gazed around to see nothing but white, with the odd, sharp pewter coloured cliff or windswept slope protruding from within the otherwise endless blanket of snow… And still they flew; though the landscape barely changed again.The mountains rose to higher peaks, the air became thinner, their surroundings generally became more harsh and unforgiving.Suddenly, Nahmi took a steep dive down a granite crevasse.It would have only been a quarter of a mile wide and two miles deep.Deep at the very bottom a silvery thread spun its way between gigantic boulders and beneath delicate branches of ice.The grey cliff nearest to them was studded with icicles, frozen by the cold.Nahmi's speed had slowed enough for Gohan to notice that as they neared the bottom, water began to drip from the jagged shards of ice suspended from the slight overhang of the wall of the deep gorge.Soon, they had reached the river, and Nahmi released Gohan's shivering hand.

"You're cold," she noted and smiled.The almost-full moon overhead gave the valley, along with her eyes, a glint of silver.Gohan now understood why she wore the symbol of a silver raindrop on her forehead, for this was surely the only place within the miles that surrounded them, that received rain.Of course, it was not rain from the clouds, but rain from the walls of the protruding cliffs.A slight tinkle could be heard all around them; the tinkle of tiny droplets smattering on rocks and ice as they made their way to the winding river which gurgled and churned about the sharp rocks.Nahmi gestured to him, and he was awoken from his thoughts."Follow me," she cried, and she made her way slowly downstream.

The river wound it's way down a slope that was shallow only in comparison to the angles of the mountainsides.The river grew louder as it became deeper and smashed its way around the boulders.A large snow-covered mound could be discerned amongst the darkness ahead, and as they reached it, Gohan saw that the water of the raging river had been tamed and pooled by an outstretched arm of the hill, forming a small water fall on the opposite side.Atop the small, snow-clad hill stood a traditional Japanese temple, towards which, Nahmi flew.She slowed and landed lightly on the steps.Gohan descended behind her quickly.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Nahmi grinned, and drew in a deep breath, savoring the sweet smell of the icy air.Gohan wished that he could reply adequately, but all he managed was a strained laugh accompanied with the chattering of his teeth.Nahmi laughed and grabbed him around the shoulders, directing him inside.They ascended the remaining stairs and walked between two of the six large pillars on the side of the temple that ran lengthwise to the river.Two gigantic carvings of dragons, one blue, the other red, greeted Gohan's eyes.Nahmi smiled in answer to his look of amazement.

"The great twin dragons," she gestured to each, "Ignis and Glacies, of Fire and Ice."Once again, Gohan wished to express his thoughts, but couldn't due to the cold.However, Nahmi got the gist and laughed, and led him to the great, intricately carved silver and gold doors that stood between the two dragons.She gave them a slight push and they swung soundlessly inwards on their great hinges.Nahmi pushed him inside and swung the great doors shut, turning to face Gohan, a look of pride on her face.She removed her nightgown and hung it on a wooden peg carved in the likeness of a dragon's head.They were inside a short hall; the pegs on the left shaped like the dragon of Fire, the pegs on the right like the dragon of Ice.Gohan shuddered as a chill ran up his spine.

"On second thoughts," Nahmi changed her mind and took the nightgown from the wall, "here, you look like you need it," she giggled and handed it to Gohan, who received her kindness graciously.She opened the arched wooden door at the opposite end of the small foyer, and placed her slip-on shoes outside it.Gohan did likewise and followed her inside. A wave of warmth rushed to greet him and he suddenly breathed and relaxed.The inside of the temple was very much like the inside of the lodge, set out in the same manner and style.The main difference was that everything was carved of stone rather than built of wood.The colours were warm oranges, accompanied by cool blues, but Nahmi barely gave Gohan time to notice anything more.She snatched a torch from the wall and hastily led him down a thin hall to a small, disused, storage room.She pulled a key from a chain around her neck and unlocked the arched wooden door.They stepped inside; to reveal that the only thing that was inside the room was a small silver spaceship.It was shaped as a raindrop, obviously to enhance speed and protection from entering Earth's atmosphere, and it was carefully concealed inside a glass case.Gohan's couldn't believe his eyes, the ship was only small enough to hold an infant child.He gaped at Nahmi, and noticed that her eyes seemed as windows to her mind, which was a million miles away.She sighed and spoke softly.

"Indigo found me in this very valley inside this very pod when I was barely even one year old."She walked up to the glass casing and ran her finger over it softly.She seemed to be tracing over something, like letters.Gohan took a step closer, and noticed an inscription on the side of the ship: '_Nahmi.'He gasped, and Nahmi gazed at him, her eyes brimming with tears._

"Someone loved me Gohan," she cried, her tears trickling down her cheeks.She clutched the glass case tightly between her fingers; "Someone loved me enough to carve my name on the side of the ship deep enough that it could be read even after entering the Earth's atmosphere."She sniffed and took a shaking breath.Gohan had never expected her to cry like this; he had been right in thinking that there was no possible way that he could even begin to sympathize with her.She continued.

"Indigo says that this type of metal is extremely strong; so strong, that when she dropped it on a sharp rock when she was carrying it home, that it didn't even look like showing a scratch."She heaved open the glass case and used a long, thin stick to press a tiny button deep inside a hole on the side of the ship.It made a beeping noise and opened; she was careful not to let any of her tears drop onto it."Indigo only realized that I was inside when it opened," she was beginning to calm, "See this smashed glass?That's where Indigo broke it open to get to me.She said I was floating in a blue liquid with an oxygen pipe on my mouth.And see that screen?"Nahmi pointed to a triangular screen at the tip of the ship, on the rim of buttons that surrounded the bubble of broken glass."That's a message to me from whoever sent me here.I can't read it Gohan!" she wailed helplessly and flung her arms around his neck, her tears flowed onto his shoulder and seeped through his layers to dampen his skin far beneath.He put a comforting arm around her.

"What if it's from my parents;" she sobbed softly, "what if they sent me to Earth so I could grow up safely and return to them and help?What if I was actually sent to Earth to destroy it."She lifted her head and looked into Gohan's eyes.Her tears were quelled and her eyes were full of determination."I'm sick of the 'what if's,' I have to find out… What if we aren't the only Saiyan's left?"

by Lolli


	6. Part 6

Beginning with an End

Beginning with an End

_Part 6_

Chi-Chi had just returned from the doctor's office, and as incredibly ill as she felt, she couldn't wait to tell her husband her little piece of good news when he returned home.She had watched in terror as her baby Gohan and a strange girl had beaten that terrible monster Cell.She cringed at the thought, she couldn't believe that Goku had just stood by and let such a poor little girl fight, let alone his own son.Ooh…he would get a good talking to when he got home, but right now she just didn't feel like it.She sighed, letting out a deep breath, along with her negativity; she wasn't going to let anything spoil her good mood.She couldn't wait to see her precious little boy again, and in this mood, she even couldn't stay angry at Goku.She suddenly clutched her mouth in one hand and her stomach in the other, and ran for a bucket.She had been feeling absolutely terrible the past few days, and had only really noticed it when she had ceased worrying about Gohan.Trunks had been to visit Bulma, and had told her all about how her brave boy and that little girl had beaten Cell and collapsed with exhaustion.He, himself had almost died due to one of that monster's attacks, but the caped girls that she had seen through the crystal ball had healed him.That was where her little Gohan was now; at some lodge in the mountains with a bunch of strangers.Boy had she been angry that Trunks hadn't taken her with, but her father had somehow convinced her that Gohan would be fine…she had a feeling that both he and her husband were in good hands.She just hoped that those she-devils had kept their hands off her husband, but she couldn't worry about that right now…she had a feeling that Gohan would be coming home soon; probably tomorrow, she decided.With that comforting thought, she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

******

Goku, along with King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory, made his way closer to the end of his journey.

_The Five High Judges, hmm? he pondered, __well I never._

"Hey King Kai," he voiced his thoughts, "What are these Five High Judges like anyway?"

King Kai paused for a second."Well, Goku," he answered seriously, "I'm not really sure.But I should imagine that they are extremely stern and serious and don't miss a _single_ detail."He ended in a foreboding climax, as they reached the crest of a hill.

"Well King Kai," chortled Goku, not at all phased by the warning, "I suppose I won't have to wonder too much longer…look!"He pointed down the descending path towards a massive cloud bank that crossed Snake Way.The clouds were bright orange and yellow and stood towering in the near distance.In the centre, where the road ended, pure gold glinted in the shape of a gigantic arch.King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory all gaped, their jaw hanging far lower than usual.Goku, goofy grin present, scratched the back of his head.

"Gosh King Kai," he said seriously, "I'm really sorry you had to be here and see this.Oh well, I guess that blowing up your planet was unstoppable, but if it hadn't been, then I never would have made you come to this place…Hey!" his voice suddenly brightened enthusiastically, "Bubbles, Gregory, race ya!"Goku took off towards the golden gateway, Bubbles and Gregory trailing; protesting at his head start.

King Kai's jaw dropped even further as he watched Goku shout words of encouragement to his comrades._That man never ceases to amaze me! He scratched his head__…racing to the gates of the Other World to have his soul weighed by the Five High Judges…never in my life… he trailed off as he watched his crazy friends run off into the distance__…Oh what the heck… "Hey you guys," he called, "wait for me!" and followed them at the fastest trot his stubbie legs would allow._

******

Gohan and Nahmi were once again exposed to the chill of the wintry air, beneath the shelter of the pillared terrace.Between them, they bore the weight of the tiny space capsule.

"Argh," Gohan grunted, "It's so heavy."He rested it on his leg, rubbed his hands together, and gave it a great heave so as to gain a better grip."Come on, we have to get this to Bulma's quick."Nahmi gave him a small nod of determination and they quickly took to the chilly, night air.Gohan had no idea of what direction to take, and flew slightly slower in his confusion.Nahmi, noticing this, called out to him.

"We'll follow the river downstream," she cried over the roar of the waterfall.The water churned loudly beneath them as they soon found themselves speeding along the icy depths of the gorge.Nahmi gazed at the stars as they flew low over the raging current.There were approximately two hours left until dawn; Indigo would be waking soon.The narrow ravine had slowly begun to widen noticeably, and soon they were between the more distant walls of what was almost a valley, flying over a wide and shallow river.Nahmi slowed hastily so as to grab Gohan's attention and silently pointed out their route.They soared upwards out of the ravine and took a course that continued forward, while the now wind-touched and snow covered valley curved to the right.

On they flew, away from the snow, past the barren, brown ranges, until they reached the forest vales of the mountains graced with evergreens.Here Nahmi paused and looked to the sky for guidance once more.Gohan too gazed at the beautiful, clear night sky, but all he saw were stars; billions of twinkling stars, shining like diamonds in a forbidden gem field.He sighed and turned his gaze upon Nahmi.Concentration was wrought on her face and her eyes darted from cluster to cluster.Relief suddenly swept through her eyes and she grinned at Gohan.

"That way," she pointed across a vast terrain of shallow dales and farming land.

"Where are we headed?" Gohan asked her, astonished by her capabilities to judge direction.He knew that they were going to Capsule Corporations, but he doubted that Nahmi knew in which direction it was situated.

Her brows furrowed and her eyes flashed with contempt."To the desert where we battled Cell," she answered, her eyes suddenly gleaming with that familiar look of determination, "You should be able to find your way to Bulma's from there, shouldn't you?Because from there on; I'm lost."

"Well yeah," Gohan replied, slightly confused, "but how did you know the way to the battle field?"

She grinned at him, eyes closed, "The stars silly!" she giggled, "You didn't just think I was just admiring them this whole time did you?"

"Well no," Gohan replied, slightly unsure and obviously embarrassed.He thought it best to distract the attention from himself."Wow, that's neat," he exclaimed hurriedly, "you'll have to teach me someday."Despite his shame, it was admiration that channelled itself through his voice.Nahmi smiled sweetly.

"Deal," she nodded, "but right now, we gotta hurry; this thing is killing me."She lifted her end of the pod slightly in indication, and grinned meekly.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed, suddenly remembering the immense weight of their burden, and their ki's blazed as they headed toward the battlefield.Gohan quickly found himself straining slightly to keep up with Nahmi's incredible pace.

_She's amazing;_ he marvelled, as he gazed absentmindedly at the patchwork quilt of the fields below, _her power may be equal to mine, but there's no way I could be equal to her.She can do everything!Man, I must look like a total amateur to her!_

_ _

_"Your not an amateur Gohan," _he heard the familiar voice in his head and started.Nahmi giggled, like she tended to so often.

_ _

_"Geez Nahmi," _Gohan grumbled, slightly embarrassed,_ "I wish you wouldn't do that to me!" I hope she didn't hear anything else, _he thought to himself.__

_ _

_"Sorry," _she giggled_, "I was just going to ask; where to now?"_

_ _

_"Huh!" _Gohan stopped suddenly and peered more attentively at the ground.He hadn't even noticed that they had been slowing steadily from the time that Nahmi had seen the desert in the distance._"We're here already?" _he exclaimed.He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had barely even noticed his surroundings, but sure enough, the desolation of their battle with Cell now lay beneath them.

_ _

_"Uh-huh," _she grinned.She couldn't help but laugh at Gohan, but she quickly replied to his exclamation._ "Cell wasn't too far from the branch of the low mountains that we just came from."_

_ _

Gohan gazed at his surroundings in awe.The entire mountain that Cell had stood atop of had been completely destroyed.Great canyons scarred the land that was now littered with gigantic boulders.Gohan reflected on the attack that he had hurled at Cell.He couldn't help but think that he had been pushing some kind of limit, and that, had Cell been more powerful, he would have broken beyond the boundaries of it and become more powerful than he could have ever believed possible.

_ _

_"Yeah," _Nahmi agreed solemnly, causing Gohan to snap to attention,_ "I felt that too."_She paused for a second as she gathered her thoughts._"If we had have pushed ourselves any further…" _she paused again as though concentrating_."Well," _she sighed disappointedly_, "I can't explain it, but if either one of us had been forced to fight him alone, I think we still could have beaten him…"_

_ _

_"Mmm," _Gohan nodded_, "I could feel a strange power inside of me when I burst out with rage, but I never even began to touch on using it…"_

_ _

_"Me neither," _Nahmi agreed and turned her gaze to the stars.She noticed that they were slightly dimmer than the last time she had stared into their fiery depths.__"Gosh Gohan," she cried aloud in shock, breaking the telepathic link, "we've got to hurry.No one knows where you are, right?"She didn't allow him time to answer, her voice hinting her panic."So you have to get back to them before they wake up; they would never leave without you."With that, Gohan peered at the landmarks and swivelled decidedly to the left.

"This way," he shouted, pointing.They were quickly flying in the direction of Capsule Corporations, and more importantly, Bulma."It's not far now," Gohan cried, turning to Nahmi, and gave her a reassuring grin.

******

Gohan and Nahmi landed lightly on the dewy grass out the front of Capsule Corporations.Holding the pod between them, they swiftly ran up to the door.They placed it carefully on the doormat, and sighed with relief as they were finally released from the burden of the weight of the capsule.Gohan raised his fists to bang on the door, but suddenly paused.

"On second thoughts," he exclaimed and took a step backwards, "Hang on a second, I won't be long."He grinned and waved as he took to the air and flew around the curved building and out of sight.

Nahmi gazed around in wonder.Everything was so unfamiliar to her; the strange buildings; the artificial lights; the unwholesome smells that had wafted throughout the air; the annoying noises that penetrated every corner of the mind; and the sheer size of what Gohan had called the city.Now that she was alone, she couldn't help but reflect upon what she had tried so hard to ignore.She bitterly thought the sight of the city to be the most horrible experience of her entire life.It appeared to be quite pleasant at Capsule Corp, but in the city everything had been so terrible.They hadn't even flown near it; they had remained quite a distance above it, but Nahmi had somehow seen everything.People covered in dirt and dressed in shabby clothes slept dreamlessly in the gutter while others lurked in alleyways brandishing what looked suspiciously to be knives.It had suddenly occurred to Nahmi how selfish humans must be, to allow their garbage to litter their disgusting cities, and to hide like cowards in alleys with weapons of destruction.She didn't understand how she had seen all this; it was impossible for her eyes to have focussed on objects at such a distance.It had seemed to be in her mind, flashes of horror that corrupted her peaceful heart.With one glimpse of the city, she had somehow been exposed to all the horrors of the human race.Her mind was in torture; she couldn't comprehend how humans could do such things to their own world and their own race.Indigo had shown her love, saving her from the evil that had engulfed her heart long ago, but a dark shadow had lingered.Something from her past was awakening inside of her; an old feeling that she had managed to contain for so long.She shut her eyes; terrible images flashing before them, and a silver tear rolled off her cheek and landed on her capsule.A terrible feeling of mistrust was creeping over her, which she struggled to suppress for fear of awakening her feelings from the past.She trembled with fear as tears streamed from her sapphire eyes.She should never have come; she should have stayed in the mountains like Indigo had always told her.She couldn't return to what she had been long ago; she couldn't allow herself to hurt Indigo, or any of her race, like that again…

******

"Whoa man, check it out!" A man with a dopey voice stopped short with surprise. 

"Keep your god damn voice down!" his partner scolded in a harsh, rusty voice.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a knot…" the first man conceded, "I was just gonna say; what do you reckon that is?"He pointed towards something, around the corner of the illuminated street, that glinted in the light.

His partner gaped at the object and suddenly smirked."I don't know what it is, but godammit, you don't get anywhere in this business without being able to tell what that stuff is…even if it is…" he lowered his sunglasses, "…covered in some clear, protective coating."

The first man laughed stupidly."Gee Boss, you're good."

His smirk grew."That's why I'm the Boss."

"Yes Sir!" the first man said, chuckling.His expression suddenly changed as he appeared to notice something else."Uh Boss?"

He grunted in reply.

"So what do we do about the girl?"

The Boss simply smirked even more widely, and pushed up his sunglasses with a fingertip.He reached inside his cloak and the other man grinned evilly in acknowledgement and did likewise.The Boss revealed a long knife; his partner pulled out a baseball club.

"I'll go back-up," the boss replied, and they both melted into the shadows.

******

A sudden rustle of leaves registered on Nahmi's senses.She wiped the tears from her eyes to clear her vision and swung around to the direction of the noise…but it was too late.A sudden whoosh separated the air and something of a pale brown colour contacted painfully with her head.She fell to the ground in excruciating pain and reached her hand to her head, blood trickling over her eyelids.She wiped it away, struggling to remain conscious, and gazed blearily at her attacker.A massive, bald hulk of a man kicked her out of his path.She couldn't move; she could feel herself slipping away.Suddenly, a tall, thin man in a black cloak and black sunglasses, with brown hair pulled tightly away from his face in a ponytail, stood over her with a knife.Her eyelids were so heavy, but she forced them open, only to see him smirk in her face.A cruel, rusty voice echoed faintly in her head _"Anything for that much silver…you understand, don't you hon?"_She heard a cruel and deceitful laugh and saw the man's hand reach towards her forehead, before she could no longer hold her eyelids up and slipped into unconsciousness.

******

"Bulma!Bulma Wake Up!_Wake Up!_"Gohan banged his fists on Bulma's window."Bulma!"His shoulders slumped in disappointment.This had been about the hundredth time that he had called her name and his fists were growing sore and his voice raspy._There's no use, she'll never wake up…hey, wait a minute…_ an idea had suddenly struck him.He swiftly decided to act upon it and rapped lightly on the window."Hey Mom.Wake up; it's me, Trunks."

The window opened so suddenly that Gohan jumped back.

"Trunks?" a bleary-eyed, messy-haired Bulma questioned.

"Hi Bulma!" Gohan greeted her casually as though hovering at her window was a common practice.

"Gohan?" she questioned, now confused.She leaned out her window, placing one hand to her forehead, and peered in every direction."Where'd Trunks go?"

"Ah," Gohan was put on the spot.He hadn't considered how Bulma would react if Trunks weren't there as promised.If he told her the truth, she would slam the window shut on him.If he told her that Trunks left, she would slam the window shut on him.He had to think quickly."He'll be back in a minute – can I come in?"

Her senses were awakening; she wasn't as stupid as Gohan was treating her.She raised an eyebrow suspiciously; something was definitely fishy about his story."What are you two doing back here this early anyway?"

"Look Bulma," he said, slightly annoyed that she was slowing the operation down, "this is urgent.I had to pretend I was Trunks so you would wake up."_Why didn't I just say that it was urgent in the first place?_ Gohan scolded himself.

"Oh, okay then, come in," she said, astonished._Gee, it _must_ be urgent,_ she thought as she stepped aside to let Gohan through the window, _Gohan wouldn't play a cheap trick like that without a good reason.Poor little thing was probably banging on my window for ages before he decided to do something like that._

_ _

Gohan hurriedly explained everything to Bulma.

"So you're her only hope of finding out about her family," Gohan finished solemnly.

"Oh," she gazed at the ground, chewing her thumbnail, "that's so sad."

"Will you do it Bulma?" asked Gohan in a pleading voice, "will you find a way to find out what the message is?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Let's have a look at this thing shall we!Meet you at the front door!"Gohan nodded and gave her a small grin, and took off out the window.

_Such a sweet little kid, _Bulma thought to herself.__

_ _

******

Bulma opened the front door to her home, to find a sight that was enough to terrify any mother.

"Someone attacked her!" Gohan turned to Bulma, tears in his young eyes.He was bent over Nahmi and had obviously been trying to wake her.Blood was smeared across his hands from when he had wrapped a pink cloth around the girl's head."She's unconscious and hurt pretty bad," he revealed Nahmi's bleeding head, "and the pod's been stolen!"

by Lolli


	7. Part 7

Beginning with an End

Beginning with an End

_Part 7_

Bulma rushed to Nahmi's side, bending over her with motherly tenderness.She gently brushed the amethyst hair away from Nahmi's brow, and carefully mopped away the blood that oozed continuously from it with the pink cloth. A look of pain twisted Nahmi's pale face as she stirred, and her eyes opened slightly.

"Nahmi!" Gohan cried with a mixture of relief and concern, as he scrubbed the glistening tears from his eyes.

"Gohan?" she murmured in reply, turning her head towards him.It was not recognition, but confusion, that Gohan glimpsed, as he gazed deep within the pools of her sapphire eyes.Not only confusion, but also something so strange that he had never felt it before.Whatever it was, his insides turned cold at the mere thought of it.Like contempt, but much deeper.Was it…could it be…hatred?He brushed the thought aside - not hatred, not from Nahmi.However, as hard as he tried to deny it, the feeling that the look in her eyes gave him shook him to the core.It wasn't that it was directed at him; it wasn't – it was that it was there.

She had said the boy's name, yes, but it was by an automatic reaction, rather than by knowledge.Who was he?Why did she feel as though he was the only trustworthy person on the whole of Earth?_Person…she mused over the word, she may have been injured, but she could still tell that he was not an ordinary person.Most __people did not deserve the title of __person.Human.Human was all she could call __them.They were nothing more.However, they still called themselves people, and this boy, she could feel it in her heart, did not deserve to be associated with humans.Not even by title.He was no __person, as humans called them - __rather…Saiyan.__People could not be trusted; they did not deserve trust. But Gohan was a Saiyan, like herself.The humans would soon get what they deserved.If only she weren't so weak._

"Shh Nahmi," Bulma smiled reassuringly, and turned the girl's head towards her, lifting it slightly and rewrapping it skilfully with the pink cloth.She wasn't quite sure whom she had been trying to reassure, the children, or herself."Don't try to talk just now, okay?You need rest," she cooed soothingly.Trying to hide the fact that she was doing it, Bulma felt the young girl's temperature, rubbing her cheek kind-heartedly.It was worse than she expected, she had a terrible fever; scorching to the touch.With a head wound such as this, any normal man could have easily been killed, and though Nahmi was conscious, her fever was high enough to…well, Bulma didn't want to think that way just now.At least she was conscious.

Nahmi turned to Gohan once more, with a small groan.Her head ached and she was shivering, barely grasping onto the consciousness that she had somehow managed to gain.She didn't know what was going on around her, or who was around her, but she knew only one was worthy of her trust.Humans had done this to her.They had taken her only link to her past, to her family.Humans.Her memory was returning.All she had had were feelings; feelings that she didn't understand.But now she remembered.It had all been for silver.All for a precious metal that could gain the humans wealth.This was as far as her memory extended.Humans.Hatred.She could feel and remember nothing else, nothing but the pain they had caused her.As far as she could remember, they were the most foul, cruel and selfish beings she had ever encountered.More memories arose, memories from long ago.They were feeble snatches of faraway images.Images of destruction; devastation; fire.In a sudden rush, one memory became clear, as clear as if it were happening around her.Furious flames licked the canopy, charring the trunks of the trees until the intensity of the heat boiled the very sap, splitting them open like lightning.And she wasn't finished yet.On she flew, burning the forests as she went, until she reached a small village, covered in the icy snows of winter.This village would be the first, she remembered thinking, as she gathered her energy, preparing to send a blast at the snow-capped mountain above it.Laughing; laughter was all she could remember.This time she had escaped.She had finally escaped from her captor and her prison, her home since she had been very young.The energy throbbed in her ears.Laughter.She took aim.She was going to bury the town.It would literally be covered in snow.Laughter.She was young; she didn't know how young, but the memory was from when she was young.She didn't know why she was trying to destroy the village…wait…she did…she had known all along.Everything had suddenly become clear.Her Mission.Her Mission to conquer Earth.It was ground into her as deeply as instinct.Conquer the Earth.Suddenly, she felt something collide with her head…and the vision flickered, and vanished.The pain in her head throbbed ever the more intensely.She had been knocked unconscious in her memory.That had stopped her from conquering the Earth then, but it would not stop her now.The first to go would be those who had taken her ship…for some reason, that ship was special to her…She remembered.It held the co-ordinates for her home planet.It was up to her to find her way back…that would be easy enough.She was angry, furious: furious at the humans for taking her ship.Her thoughts swirled, memories appeared and faded, emotions whipped through her like a hurricane in her mind.New memories erased the old.What she had remembered moments before was forgotten.It was almost as if she had undergone a transformation.Only one thought was clear, and she held onto it for all she was worth.It had been the center of her being for as long as she could remember, and that was all she needed to know.She needed not to remember anything more – it took too much strength.Conquer the Earth.Her one thought and goal.But something else nagged at the back of her mind. She couldn't understand why co-ordinates were of such importance to her, but thought of the ship brought on a surge of emotions.Hatred.First, before she could do anything else, she had to find her ship.And destroy those who had taken it from her.

Nahmi suddenly lurched forwards.Gohan grabbed her, steadying her with his strong grip.The look in her eyes remained, and if he was not mistaken, had grown stronger.

_A fellow Saiyan, she pondered,__ he should not be here, but surely, if he is, it is to assist with the Mission. But the Mission can wait, for now…he will help me find the ship, or die denying my power.She was panting with the fever, and could feel her strength decreasing.__"The….the humans," she stammered weakly, but fiercely, "they t-took the sh-ship…" Her voice grew stronger, but it was forced, with great effort evident."You m-must help m-me…I h-have to g-get it …back…" Gohan nodded assent, and with that comforting image, if anything on this god forsaken planet could be considered comforting, her voice faded with her final word and she fell limply into the Saiyan's arms.He looked at Bulma, eyes filled with fear._

"Will she be alright?" he whispered, his eyes begging Bulma to say yes.Something bothered him, tugging on his attention as a child pulls at someone's sleeve; somehow, her voice had sounded…different.Different in a way that suited her eyes.He could feel heat radiating from her.She had a fever.Perhaps it was only the fever talking.

"Of course," Bulma replied softly, "she'll be just fine."She gazed at the ground, only wishing she could be as sure as she sounded.She glanced at Gohan, a look of confidence blazed in his eyes.She couldn't live with herself if she let him down._She'll be just fine, she repeated in her mind, over and over until she felt herself believing it… __just fine.It was resolve, not confidence, that wrought itself on Bulma's face, and she turned to Gohan, rising to her feet.He moved to stand, careful not to stir Nahmi, and carried her gently in his strong arms.Bulma flashed him a smile of determination."Take her up to my bed so we can get that wound fixed, okay?"__Not to mention the fever, she added dolefully to herself.Gohan nodded in reply, and weaved carefully through the opening of the door.Bulma followed, closing the door behind her.She didn't want the attacker, or attackers, to have easy access if they returned.She fiddled with the locks. "I'll just fetch the first aid kit, okay Gohan, and she'll be fine in no time," she called after him._

_…Just fine…_

******

The golden gate, shrouded in a veil of sunburst colored mist, towered above his jagged black head.Goku gaped in awe, his gaze cast upward, toward where the top of the arched door should have been.It was covered in the brightly colored nimbus clouds; it's true height left to the imagination.

"Wow King Kai!" – the little blue bug-like man collapsed behind him, puffing as though he had run halfway around the Earth – "Gosh," Goku went on, ignorant of the sprawling heap on the ground behind him, "this is huge!Hey King Kai?"He turned to his companion, and grinned widely, "Oh, sorry!I didn't mean to set such a fast pace.I'll let you catch your breath."

"That's…okay…Goku," King Kai managed between ragged gasps for air, "just give me…a minute…and I'll be…fine."The stubby figure pushed himself to his feet, placing his hands behind his head for easier breath.

"I was just gonna ask," Goku continued, and gazed upwards, "how do you get in?"

King Kai toppled over once more, along with Bubbles and Gregory.He jumped to his feet; disbelief painted itself across his face and rang in his voice."You mean you don't know!"Goku shook his head in reply to the unspoken question.King Kai gave an exaggerated sigh, shoulders slumping, and blew his antennae from in front of his face.The pause lasted only a second, before King Kai released a yell that shook the doors themselves."You _Ring The Door Bell!You Know…That __Thing Hanging __Right Beside Your Hand!"He glared at him incredulously, light flashing across his glasses._

"Gee King Kai," Goku grinned, and waved his hands in front of him, "I was only joking.You didn't believe I was really that dumb did you?"His grin faded, and he cringed at King Kai's retaliation.

"Joking!Joking?At a time like this Goku, I swear you are the only one in the universe who could be cracking jokes! You – are – un-_be-__LIEVE-a-ble!" King Kai shouted, and harrumphed loudly, "for once in your __LIFE – BE __SERIOUS!Unless you never – want – to – live – again!Do I have to spell it out for you?"_

Goku stared at him blankly, and his face broke into a grin."Gosh King Kai, calm down, I know just how serious this is.I just don't see the point in being bummed out about it, that's all.I mean, we only died."

Sparks of frustration frazzled around King Kai's head.He heaved a sigh and his shoulders slumped._Only died?Only Goku could take something like dying so casually."Just ring the bell so we can get this over and done with.I don't know how long I can bear…" __his happy-go-lucky attitude, that's what I can't bear – boy it'd be nice to have a view of li…ah - death like that, "…oh, don't worry, just ring the bell."He waved his arm dejectedly at Goku, who in turn, grinned and rang the bell as if he were visiting his grandmother._

******

"Gohan!You are going NOW!"

"No – I'm – Not!"Gohan planted his feet firmly and folded his arms.

"Yes – you – are!"Bulma planted her feet even more firmly, if possible, and flung a pointed finger wrathfully towards the open window of her bedroom. This method of arguing may have been to some avail when used on Vegeta, but it would have no affect on a distress stricken Gohan.She sighed, letting her arm drop.If Gohan thought he had won the argument with Bulma, it was a fleeting thought indeed."Gohan," she pleaded, far from desperately, almost informatively, as though he weren't seeing what was plain and clear, "can't you see?You can't help anymore than you already have.If you stay here, you're only getting yourself into trouble.What will Vegeta do if he finds that you've been out causing trouble all night?And you know that Trunks and the others won't leave without you.There's no need to worry about Nahmi – she's with me remember?"She gave him a wink and flashed the victory sign.

Gohan let out a long breath, and his expression and stance softened."You're right Bulma," he grimaced ruefully, as though going against his better judgement, "if I hurry, I suppose I'll get back before Vegeta wakes up…" He gave Nahmi a sideways glance, and took off out the window without another word.

Bulma smiled at Gohan's determination, and reluctance to give in…_such a sweet kid.Goku, she looked at the ceiling, and the smile that she had struggled to keep all night finally gave way to tears,__ how could you leave him behind? She wiped her face as she shut the window, and a smile touched her eyes__…but I know you'll be back…with a son like that, I know you'll change your mind.But Goku, can't you see?As brave as he's acting, Gohan needs you!Godammit Goku!You have to come back, you just have to!_

Nahmi rolled over in the bed, and Bulma was by her side in two strides, wetting her forehead with a damp wash cloth.She took a seat by the bed and bent over the girl, studiously tending her wound.Already, the swelling was receding, and her temperature had dropped slightly.However, not a word had she uttered since she had lost consciousness; this indeed had been her very first movement.That surely was a good sign.Soon she would gain enough consciousness to notice the pain of her fever without awakening.She would begin murmuring and tossing in her sleep…Bulma knew the routine all too well.With a baby son, it was a little hard not to.Undoubtedly, her murmuring would be the outward signs of fever-dreams, nightmares, but as bad as they were, it would be a sure sign of recovery.She sighed and leaned back in the desk-chair.At least, being a Saiyan, Nahmi wouldn't have to suffer for long; that was something in which to gain comfort.Nahmi tossed again, the washcloth falling from her head.Bulma wrung it out in a bowl of water on the bedside table and repositioned it on Nahmi's forehead.She would have to rub healing herbs into the wound once every half-hour if she wanted it to heal quickly.It would be a long day, possibly longer, but it would certainly be worth it.Only now, as Bulma sat it the darkness of her bedroom, did she begin to allow herself to contemplate a terrible thought – a little girl was beat unconscious in her own front yard.What was the world coming to?She found herself shivering at the question, unable to stop herself from imagining the answer.

******

Gohan flew on, towards the lodge.Now, even he could perceive the visible dimming of the stars.He put a sudden burst of energy into his speed.Vegeta was always up with first light, if not earlier.He quickly worked on an alibi to use if Vegeta caught him.If he forced himself to believe it, then maybe Vegeta wouldn't see through the lie.He doubted that greatly, but tried to convince himself none the less, as he followed the direction in which he could sense a great many powerful ki's.Sensing ki's was much easier than following the guidance of stars.He glanced upwards wearily, doubtful of whether he would ever understand how Nahmi could possibly judge direction by the stars.Nahmi.Who would have done such a thing to her?And if there was one thing he didn't doubt, it was that she would do anything to get the only link to her past back.The gleam in her eyes and the tone of her voice played on his memory.As much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, he couldn't help but think that something was not quite right.However, he had not known her for long, and if Indigo could believe that Nahmi had simply left to train, then perhaps it was just a side to her personality that had not yet been revealed.Something, somewhere within the depths of his mind, told him to doubt that thought too.He was still incredulous to the fact that Nahmi was confident that Indigo would believe her simple note; but then again, he only had his mother's reactions to compare with.If he ever left a note like that…it was no wonder he was skeptical as to whether it would be enough of an explanation.

Suddenly, the Lodge came into view, peeking from where it was hidden among the evergreens on the mountainside overlooking a vast valley of forest, small boulders jutting from random positions at the bottom, indicating the vague, winding path of a brook.Even here, a thin layer of snow blanketed the land, so thin that it would have melted by mid-morning.He reflected on Nahmi's real home and laughed; this truly was a summer retreat.

Gohan concentrated like he hadn't since his mother had last mounted a twelve-high stack of books on his desk; he couldn't wake Vegeta with the sense his ki, not when he was so close.He glided carefully down towards his window, sweating with the stress of suppressing his ki.A final glance at the sky told him that he should be safe from Vegeta's wrath, and he slipped through his window with ease.In the darkness of his room, with the mountain breeze blowing through his open window, he felt beads of perspiration freeze like icicles on his skin and shivered, wiping them away with relief.He seemed to be safe.

"Cold?" a voice hissed from the deeper darkness of his bed.Gohan wheeled around in the direction of the voice in time to notice something large hurtling towards him.He strangled a surprised yelp and snatched at the flapping object.A jacket.A purple jacket... with the Capsule Corps symbol marked clearly on the sleeve.

"Trunks?"Gohan questioned warily.He had been sure the voice was Vegeta's.

Soft laughter radiated from the bed, and a figure stood, moving out of the shadow.Gohan heaved a sigh of relief; Vegeta wouldn't laugh, not like that, and with the flash of lavender hair and the teenage voice, it could be none other than Trunks.

"Scared ya," he mock-sneered, "put on the jacket before you freeze to death.Well go on, what are you waiting for?"Gohan slipped the jacket on, over his skin writhing with chills.It didn't take long for the warmth to permeate throughout his body."Who did you think I was?" Trunks questioned wryly, "I don't usually get reactions like _that, unless I've been mistaken for someone."_

"Vegeta," Gohan confessed, flopping down onto the bed.He wasn't too worried about the noise he caused now; he was distanced from Vegeta's room by Krillin's and Yamcha's, and with Yamcha's snores to contend with, he wasn't too worried about waking him.Besides, he was due to awaken any minute now.

"Father," Trunks nodded in satisfaction, "that's who I meant to sound like."He gave Gohan a mischievous glance from under and expectantly raised eyebrow.

On cue, Gohan sat up."No fair," he protested, and Trunks just snickered,"You _meant to scare me!Gees Trunks, after all the trouble I went to - and then you getting me thinking I'd been caught -…"_

"- What were you doing that you didn't want to be caught doing?" he interrupted swiftly, "Not something with…" he fluttered his eyelashes, "_Nahmi?"_

"Actually, yeah…wait - N…" Gohan glared at Trunks, outraged, "No!" he snapped sternly, "What are you trying to get at Trunks?"Accusation blazed in his eyes."How could you even think that?"He folded his arms defiantly.

"Hmm," Trunks grinned, "just a joke.I thought you would have been happy for something to take the attention off what you really did."He cocked an eyebrow questioningly and repeated the question; "what were you doing that you didn't want to be caught doing?"

"…" Gohan choked back his answer and narrowed his eyes accusingly."You…tricked me."He nodded his head in understanding, and Trunk's eyes glinted with cheek."You knew how I'd react to what you said.Pretending to be Vegeta got me talking about getting caught, and then your little 'joke' got Nahmi into it.You take after Bulma way too much!"

Trunks laughed."Better than taking after…"

"No, him too," Gohan interjected angrily, "both of them, way too much.I'd taken the 'anti Vegeta' precautions, but not 'anti Bulma' ones."He had taken Trunks' joke a little too seriously."And by the way," he finished in a defensive growl, "that joke was not funny."

Trunks simply laughed again, and took a seat on the bed."So," he said perkily, ignoring the face Gohan pulled at him.This was the Gohan he had always known, and boy was it great to have him back, even if only for a while.Gohan laughed too; he couldn't stay angry at Trunks; after all, it was only a joke."What were you doing?"

Gohan sighed, and fell backwards into the bed-sheets, and Trunks suddenly sensed that it was no joking matter.He drew in a deep breath."Long story short, Nahmi, with my help, took the space ship that she had traveled to Earth in, to Bulma, so that she could decipher a message that was from the people who sent her to Earth.But when I went to wake Bulma up, someone knocked Nahmi unconscious and they stole her ship.I think it was made of silver.Bulma's looking after her now, but I had to get back here before you guys woke up because no one knew that I left, but Nahmi left a note…she says Indigo will believe it and there's nothing to worry about.But, of course, there is now, because Indigo told her never to leave the mountains, but she did, and now she's not going to be coming back when Indigo expects her."He finished with a glum look at Trunks as if to say 'I'm in deep, aren't I?'

"Gosh, knocked unconscious?" Trunks ran his fingers through his hair in amazed frustration.A terrible thought suddenly struck him.A sense of urgency rang in his voice."Right Gohan, we don't tell anybody, and we get outa here as fast as we can without raising suspicion.Damn!" he banged his fist on the bed; "I'd go now, but father, if he isn't awake yet, he will be damn soon.God Gohan, why did you have to go and do something so stupid?"No mischief flickered in his eye, and his brow was furrowed.He turned to Gohan suddenly, "Tell me, did you notice anything…strange…about her before you left?"

Did he dare tell him about that look that had surfaced in her once kind eyes?He shook his head.What was Trunks so worried about?

"Good," he sighed with relief and ran his fingers through his hair again, "I'm not so worried now."

Worried about what?Gohan bit his lip…he knew it could make him look like a fool…but if Trunks really was so worried – "Wait," he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat "there was this one thing."Trunks tensed, and nodded him on intently."Well," he rubbed the nape of his neck, "there was this…" his eyes darted towards Trunks and back down to his wriggling foot, "…look," he continued nervously, "in her eyes."Trunks just nodded, his forehead rested on his peaked hands.He looked up.

"Do you remember what Indigo said…about Nahmi's past?"Gohan nodded, but he still didn't understand what Trunks was getting at."About how if she saw what humans were really like, she might become overwhelmed and turn back into what she used to be?"Gohan gasped, horrible realization struck him like lightning, but he suddenly shook his head vigorously.

"She… she would have seen what humans were really like when we flew over the city – you can't see a city without seeing how bad it is for the Earth – and she was fine then."Don't deny it Gohan, you knew that look, you just didn't recognize it in Nahmi's eyes.But yes, you've seen it before.Remember Frieza when he killed Krillin mercilessly; remember Cell when he was trying to crush you in his arms…that look wasn't Hatred…not hatred alone, at least – that was Evil.

Trunks continued, not noticing the haggard expression of cruel and torturous understanding twisted on Gohan's face."If the city wasn't enough, then the being knocked unconscious with the only link to your past taken forever sure as hell would have been.But there's still a chance that's she's okay."

"No there's not," Gohan shook his head bitterly; regretfully, "it's happened, she's turned evil."

by Lolli


	8. Part 8

Beginning with an End

Beginning with an End

_Part 8_

Ding-dong, ding-dong.Ding-dong, ding-dong.

The glorious echoing of massive bells shook the air, shattering the calm and tranquil atmosphere with pulsing waves of sound.Goku, too, found himself shaking with the vibrations emitted from the mighty bells of the Gates to the Other World.Blinding golden light reflected from the gigantic arched doorway, dancing across the clouds, dazzling the eyes, as the doors began to swing silently open. Radiant white beams sliced the air from the widening crack in the door.Goku shielded his eyes; the shadows created from his open splayed fingers played with his features, obviously portraying awe none the less.It seemed that from somewhere within the confines of the mysterious gateway, laughter and joyous singing streamed, complimenting the heavenly divine atmosphere strung with the melody of hundreds of harps.The space between the doors continued to widen, and as Goku's eyes began to adjust to the brilliant light, he caught glimpsed snatches of airborne merrymaking, guided by wings of angelic splendor.Suddenly, he became aware of a seemingly insignificant figure framed against the magnificence of the portal, small and strange in stature, shadowed by the light emanating from behind him.

"Welcome," a tiny voice chirped with a touch of foreboding, "welcome to the World of Eternal Bliss, where dreams become reality and darkness an image long forgotten."The minute figure shuffled forward and bowed low to the ground, r his topknot of translucent white hair brushing against the silver road.Bright orange skin was revealed; the gold trimming of his pure white robes skipped across the ground.On his head he wore a white cap of similar make to his robes, and from the center his hair protruded through a hole, flopping in front of his round face.His hands were clasped before his chest, and he stood upright, his thin slits of eyes opening for the first time.His nose was small and pointed, and wriggled incessantly above his pursed lips.An air of self-importance surrounded him, and he bowed once more, extravagantly, lavishly waving his arms in introduction."I am," his twitching nose almost touched the ground amidst his conceitedness, "Lilliputian, Keeper of the Gates.Follow me and you will be assigned your wings and halo."He turned on his heel and scuttled away without a further glance at his charges.Goku, dumbstruck, with a trance-like expression on his face, floated, unquestioning, after the strange orange being.

"Wait!"

Bubbles and Gregory, who had floated unwittingly behind Goku, turned to face King Kai in surprise, distant glints in their eyes.Oblivious of his companions, or indeed his actions, Goku continued to follow Lilliputian, who had already disappeared from sight.

"WAIT!" King Kai's frustrated voice rang in the air.A loud thud was the only reply, and Goku found himself sprawled on the cold, hard ground."Goku," King Kai massaged his forehead irritably, "there are more important things than following that arrogant little shrimp!"

Goku stood and dusted himself off absently, retaining his limp, hypnotic state."What could be more important than getting my wings?" he retorted simply, in a distant, dreamy monotone.King Kai leaped into the air with a disgruntled yell and brought his cupped hand crashing down on Goku's head.A dazed, yet unbearably present expression befell Goku's face and he rubbed his head tentatively."What did you wake me up for King Kai?" he asked bemusedly, "I was having the most relaxing dream where I…"

"_Be Quiet!" King Kai cried, snapping Goku to attention, "Goku, you're only making it harder for yourself!"_

"Making what harder?" Goku cocked a quizzical eyebrow.

King Kai exhaled exasperatedly."If you give in to the," he waved his arms around as though he were trying to yank the right word from his mouth, "well," he sighed, "I don't know what it is, but until you get your wings there is something that tries to draw you to them."

"So why try to resist it?" Goku shrugged lightheartedly, and began to drift into the dazed stupor once more.

"Because…" King Kai snapped, startling Goku into agitated alertness, "you want to go back to Earth, right?" – he didn't allow Goku time enough to disagree – "Well, once you accept your wings, even any _thought of return is impossible – you won't remember your past or even your own family until they too arrive in the Other World.Look at the people in there Goku:" he gestured to the fluffy white world of wonder inside the gates, but this time, Goku did not even look like drifting off into a dream, "do they look like people who have any worries?No!They don't have a care in the world, let alone __for it!You won't be able to even remember Gohan once you gain your wings, and he will need your help at some stage in his life if he is to take over your role as the Earth's protector."_

Goku took a resolute stance.He had never realized that giving up your life meant throwing away all connections with Earth, let alone memory.He would not let that enticing atmosphere of this world get to him."So, what do we do King Kai?"

"Well, basically," he answered, "we have to get you to the Five High Judges intact.And don't scoff, but this may be your hardest test yet.Whatever you do, don't accept anything from anyone – don't even look at them with the slightest bit of longing – and most importantly, don't give in to temptation."

Goku nodded."So how do you plan on getting me to Earth without being a threat to it?"He took his first steps inside the gate and concentrated on King Kai.He figured that if he could keep his attention focussed on one thing, he could resist the terrible taunting feeling that scorned his ignorance and attempted to claim it could fulfil his heart's desire.

"You see Goku," he replied thoughtfully; he didn't even seem to be affected by the 'something' that tugged at Goku's soul, "It works like this," – Goku was barely listening; a bead of perspiration formed on his brow from the stress of resistance – "there are four, possibly five, different levels of the soul.The first level is life.The second is limbo, which is only meant to last along Snake Way and on my planet.We are now in limbo, though you really shouldn't be.That's right hold it off," he added with a concerned glance at his comrade. "What you should be is in the third stage, official death.When you are officially dead, you can gain your wings and halo, if you are deserving.If you are not, you are sent away from the Gates to spend eternity, or until you have repented and redeemed yourself of your sins, in limbo.But we don't want that.The level that we are aiming at is, well, it doesn't have a name, it just is.This level is extremely hard to gain, almost impossible, but once gained, you can travel freely between both worlds.To show that you are in this level, you only gain the halo, and you are alive in almost every way.You will still have your body in a sense – really more like a dense spirit – and you won't tire or grow hungry, deeming sleep and food unnecessary.You won't age, and you can choose to accept your wings any time you wish."

"So Goku will be an unstoppable force – a totally undefeatable fighting machine!" Gregory chirruped excitedly, zipping through the air with Bubbles bouncing below him in agreement.

"No, I'm afraid not," King Kai shook his head as he continued to walk with his hands held behind his back, "fighting is entirely impossible.However, luckily, Goku does not want to be able to fight, because that only attracts challengers, posing a threat to Earth.No, in this level, fighting is impossible because Goku; you won't have a ki.Your ki is your life energy, and if your are technically dead, you don't have or need life energy.Goku, you will simply exist.Of course, to you it will seem as though you do still have energy, and you will be able to fire attacks and transform to super saiyan, so you will be able to train Gohan and…well, never mind who else.However, there is no way that you can harm anyone living, or be harmed by them either for that matter.But let me warn you now, this is a level of the highest difficulty to attain; for most it would be impossible.However, after the number of times you have saved the Earth, and the fact that you chose to remain here to protect it further, while remembering that the only reason you want to go back is to help others to protect it, I'm feeling a lot more confident that they will allow you to acquire this spiritual level.At first this level will seem a little strange, but simply _being is something even the best have to adjust to.Goku?Goku!Goku, are you listening to me?"_

Goku's back was bent in concentration, sweat dripping from his deeply rutted brow.His eyes were closed and he seemed to be almost meditating as he walked._Why do I even bother? King Kai thought as he looked around; they had come a long way from the Gate, and Goku didn't even look like bending to the will of the very air around him._

"Hey King Kai," Goku struggled to ask, entirely aside from the subject that he had not even heard, "will this feeling last the whole time I'm here, like, when we get – ah – to wherever it is that we're going?"He didn't open his eyes; he didn't want to know how much further he had to travel.If it was far, it could cause him to lose hope, and faith in himself.Blocking all sounds while trying to listen to only one would be difficult, as he discovered it was with King Kai's incessant droning, but he desperately needed to know the answer to this question.He found it was easier to simply refuse acknowledgement of his surroundings than it was to try to focus on one part of it, but he wasn't sure that he could hold out for much longer, and the Judging would surely take _much longer."King Kai, I don't know how long I can keep this up."His words were extremely forced._

"Don't worry, once you reach the Palace you won't be able to feel – whatever it is that is doing this to you.We're nearly there, but I hope you're prepared to face an interrogation, because that is something that you must surely expect, though I can't really say exactly _how they weigh up the worthiness of your soul.It __must be intense for them to need five judges though."_

"Gee, thanks King Kai," Goku laughed sarcastically, but it was far from his usual full, hearty laugh; it was strained and almost hollow.

_If he thinks that's bad, King Kai mused ruefully,__ then I'm glad I didn't tell him about how perilous this journey can actually be for a man. If he only knew the side effects resistance could cause.It could drive a normal man crazy.But I'd never ask him to do something that I didn't think he was capable of._

_ _

******

Gohan and Trunks sat quietly at the dining table, stirring their soup, bent over it with their heads resting in their hands.Nahmi's place was empty beside Gohan, and Indigo, in utmost formality, had explained that she could not dine with them and would most likely not be there to see them off.They had faked surprise, which in truth hadn't been so difficult, as they couldn't believe that Indigo had simply accepted the note: Nahmi had been right.They continued to stir their soup disinterestedly.Laughter erupted at the table as Krillin cracked a joke, but they had barely noticed, just like they didn't have an inkling that Indigo was staring at them intently.

"You two seem preoccupied," Indigo stated in an unspoken question, rousing them from their thoughts.

"Huh?" they both looked up, genuinely surprised by the remark, and even more so by the rapt gaze that now fixed their eyes.They looked back to the soup, wondering whether she had been talking to them the entire time, as her eyes suggested, and they had simply not noticed.They had both been too engrossed in their own thoughts to even sense that someone had been watching them for quite some time.In unison, they took a spoonful of soup and grimaced, pushing their bowls away."I'm just not feeling too well," they said in time, and glanced at each other, startled.Indigo smiled and pushed the carved wooden bowls back towards them.

"Soup is best for illness."She spoke knowingly from experience, as though she saw this all the time and expected them to drink it down without further question, judging by the 'I know what's best for you' tone of voice she had acquired.Perhaps they had managed to halt any thoughts of doubt about their quietness, that may have arisen in her mind."I suspect you have both been affected by the cold, no?"They nodded in reply.Others began pushing away empty bowls, and a girl with long blonde pigtails hanging loosely over her ears began to collect them.Trunks offered her his untouched bowl, but Indigo stopped her with a calmly raised hand.The girl moved on, and the raised hand suddenly became a shaking finger."You must eat as much of it as possible if you wish to regain your health.We will leave you to finish in peace, and I will see to it that you are recovered before you leave my care.It is the least I can do for having the honor of the presence of such worthy guests, it would be wrong to let you leave in any lower repair than when you arrived, indeed, to let you leave feeling any less than your best."Gohan opened his mouth to protest, but was shushed by Indigo, as she stood.To their surprise everyone had finished and obediently followed suit.They watched as everyone filed out of the room; Indigo with a well wishing bow of her head.As everyone sought the warmth of the morning sun on the veranda, they were left to themselves in silence.

Trunks sighed. "It seems we've delayed ourselves even further."

"Mmm," Gohan nodded glumly.They took to the soup no less slowly; Gohan truly did feel ill, and Trunks didn't want to raise suspicion.Through the windows they saw Vegeta land outside; he had evidently been taking advantage of his surroundings for training purposes, as the sweat covering his face glistened in the intensifying sunlight.They could also see that Indigo was watching them. Vegeta was looking rather wrathful at the delay and glared in at them sporadically.At least he wouldn't allow Indigo to hold them back any longer, but they suddenly began to dread their arrival at Capsule Corps when they contemplated what he would have to say about it all.It appeared that Indigo was having a harsh word to him, when suddenly, familiar words took shape on his mouth. He appeared to be yelling, 'I don't have to listen to you, woman!' and took off as suddenly as he had arrived.Trunks and Gohan glanced at each other and groaned simultaneously: they had both come to the conclusion that Nahmi was more important than anything Vegeta would have to say.They forced the remainder of the soup down with false actions that could have only indicated recovery, even to a wary onlooker.Indigo returned through the french doors.

"You're right," Trunks chirped cheerfully before she could get a word in, "that soup was great; I'm feeling heaps better."

"Yeah," Gohan chimed in, though he didn't quite look the cheery part, "much better."He gave a little stretch and stood, pushing his bowl away.

"Hmm," Indigo smiled, "I thought so.However, I insist you drink some of my herbal tea before you leave just in case."

"Sure," Gohan accepted dejectedly but politely, and sat down, but Trunks cut him off.

"Ah, no thank you," he rejected the offer even more politely than Gohan had accepted it, "I'm sure we'll be fine, it's only a short flight home."

"I insist," Indigo urged and left the room for the kitchens in one sweeping movement."Oh," she added, stopping at the door, "Vegeta will not be accompanying you on your return journey."A look of distaste twisted her mouth but triumph glinted in her eyes and she swept through the doorway.

"Gosh," Gohan gave Trunks an astonished glance; "I wonder what she said to Vegeta?"

"I don't know," Trunks shook his head, "but she must have won one over him.He did look pretty ticked, didn't he?"

"Mmm," Gohan agreed in wide-eyed amazement. "Hey, do you think we could just kinda…well, leave?"

"No," Trunks answered, "They'd wonder why, and then Indigo would find out and try to help.We can't chance anyone getting hurt.She may have been able to handle Nahmi when she was younger, but now it would be impossible."

"Mmm."

******

Bulma rushed down the stairs, skidding to a stop at the bottom and raced into the kitchen.She ripped open the cupboard, grabbed a bundle of herbs and a box of medication, and ran back up the stairs to the bathroom.She hurriedly half-filled bowl of water before she realized that she had forgotten the ice.She continued to fill it and sloshed into her bedroom, throwing it down onto the bedside table.She noticed that the sun was well into the sky, as she turned and hurried back down to the kitchen with many a curse and a stubbed toe.

Meanwhile, Nahmi lay thrashing in the bed, screaming with the terrors conjured by fever-dreams.Scattered speech interrupted her ceaseless moaning, as she tossed around, threatening to hit her head.

I've never seen anyone react to a temperature so badly, Bulma thought, feeling the frosty air of the freezer hit her face.She filled a bowl with ice and ascended the stairs at an alarming pace.Nahmi had already melted all the icepacks sufficiently heated a bowl of cold water.She entered the room and took her seat, wrapping the ice in the wet washcloth.She had to admit that even she didn't know how to handle a temperature of this magnitude, and she was growing panicky, as Nahmi's condition seemed to be worsening.If she could manage to calm her, she wouldn't be so worried, _but how am I to calm her when she's still asleep?She tried her hardest to cool Nahmi's boiling face, amidst her constant rolling and jolts of movement.__These nightmares must be terrible.Suddenly, Nahmi lay almost still, panting and shivering amidst slight moans and turns of her head.Bulma sat back and breathed a sigh of relief.__I think I'll apply her ointment now, while she's quiet, but the medication will be useless until she wakes.She bent over the girl, gently rubbing the herbal oil into her wound – it was the very last drop, and she would have to concoct another batch very soon._

Nahmi suddenly sat erect, screaming, sending Bulma over backwards and onto the floor in fright.Her eyes were open slightly, only enough to show that they were rolling madly.Her face contorted, and her body convulsed. "I'll Kill You!" she shrieked, aiming an attack at Bulma, but her eyes shut and she fell back onto the bed as she released it, hitting the roof to create a cloud of dust and a char mark.Bulma stood to her feet, shaking from head to toe, whimpering with fright.For a split second she had thought that Nahmi had really meant it.Flustered, she took her seat, still shivered with the shock; Nahmi's threat echoed in her head.The young girl now lay murmuring on the bed, tossing around in the sheets.Every so often, her speech would become louder, and clear enough that snatches became understandable."Conquer…Earth…can't!" she fought with the sheets. Bulma fumbled with the herbs and began clumsily crushing them in her hands; she couldn't see what else she could do, and the shock of Nahmi's outburst had brought her beyond the barrier of panicky.

However, she continued to take nonstop care of her, and her thrashing and outbursts became sporadic tossing and murmuring, which in turn faded to the odd moan.Bulma was exhausted, but it seemed as though she had barely guided Nahmi through the worst of it.Her throat was parched and she looked at her watch.She couldn't believe it; it was late morning.She gazed at Nahmi, who was sleeping peacefully.At this stage it couldn't harm to get herself a drink.Or even a nice refreshing cuppa.She tiptoed out and shut the door with a soft click, and made her way silently to the kitchen.

******

Trunks and Gohan were finally allowed out of the lodge.They had both at times found themselves ruefully regretting that they had not taken that chance to leave hours ago during the one time that Indigo had left the room to make them herbal tea.She had since gone through countless medical procedures, including a massage, and complete check-up.If it had been mid morning when they had been finishing their soup, then it was now late morning with a flight ahead of them that would take them into the afternoon.Vegeta was nowhere to be seen and Nahmi, to no one's surprise, had not yet arrived.

It seemed that the Z-fighters had managed to make many friends during their stay.Gohan learned that Trunks had awoken to find himself in the lodge only hours before he had.That now seemed an age ago, as he stood on the grass, bidding farewell to the many girls who had tended him while he slept.Most of them, he had only seen in the dining hall, but he recognized the blonde with the pigtails who had served the dinners.She, at least, he had spoken to, even if it was only a thank-you or two.It was she who came up to him now.It seemed that it was their custom to farewell everyone individually, and the Z-fighters stood in a line facing a moving line of the lodge's inhabitants.

The blonde girl approached him.Like the others, she wore a blue uniform of slacks and a sleeveless shirt with a collar that covered her neck.The silver raindrop amulet hung around her hair; she was really very pretty, and certainly no older than Nahmi.But Gohan didn't even notice; he was very far away, lost in his own thoughts and worries about Nahmi.He couldn't let himself think of what would happen if she awoke while Bulma was with her.If he had have stayed he could have protected her, but he wouldn't have had the advantage of knowing that she had already turned evil.If they arrived on time, then he could have the best of both worlds. "Ah Gohan," she began.His sudden snap to attention brought a flush of scarlet to her face."I – ah – hope, that you – ah – come back to visit again, goodbye."She scampered across to Krillin without a side ways glance.She hadn't even allowed him to reply.

The next girl congratulated him on his great fight, and last of all to deliver their farewell was Indigo.

"I must thank you for your help in defeating Cell.You are a brave young warrior of superior strength with the courage to stand up for your beliefs.I must apologize for my insistence on the battlefield, for you were right."

"Huh?" Gohan was completely taken aback.He could barely even remember what he had said to her during the fight with Cell.

"You were right to follow your beliefs and your heart.If Nahmi had have opposed Cell alone…" she glanced at the ground, "Thank you."She bowed and moved along the line.

As Gohan flew along the path he had taken the previous night, he contemplated what Indigo had said.In her eyes had been a look that he had only ever seen in his mother's when he left for battle.A new resolution formed in his mind._I can't let Indigo down…I can't let Nahmi down, she wouldn't want this; I have to save her._

by Lolli


	9. Part 9

Beginning with an End

Beginning with an End

_Part 9_

_ _

Bulma awoke with a start.She peered around her.Why was she on the couch?A cold cup of tea sat unfinished on the coffee table in front of her.She smiled; she must have fallen asleep in her exhaustion from caring for Nahmi.Nahmi.She thought she had better check up on her; she should be awakening soon.Stretching, she got to her feet, and glanced at the clock on the wall.She could have sworn she had been sleeping for hours, but it had only been a short catnap.Nevertheless it was the afternoon; surely Trunks should have arrived home by now.She picked up the cup and took it to the kitchen, pouring its contents down the sink; she surely _must have been tired to allow herself to waste such a nice, refreshing cup of tea.It clinked as she placed it carefully in the sink, and she ascended the stairs in much less of a hurry than she had any time previously.Last time she had seen Nahmi, her temperature had dropped dramatically and the lump on her head was no longer a lump.She had to praise her herbal remedies!_

She opened the door to her bedroom; a warm afternoon breeze danced across her face and the fluttering of her curtains only added to the peacefulness.Breeze!She hadn't left the window open.A terrible feeling wrenched at her gut and she flung the door open.Her breath caught in her throat; the bed was empty.

"It's okay Bulma," she calmed herself, taking deep soothing breaths, "she's probably just found her own way to the bathroom, that's all.There's no need to jump to conclusions.Nahmi sweetie, you can come out now!"

******

The wind buffeted and bullied her hair, leaving her face chill.She patted her pocket lovingly_, Thank goodness for this flask, an evil grin etched itself on her face... __if I hadn't found it I would still be stuck in that bed, and would have been for a long time.I've never felt so refreshed and powerful; it's such a shame it's almost empty now.I wonder who's bed I was in, perhaps my own, the smile faded and Nahmi clasped her head in her hands__, argh…I wish I could remember something more recent than being hit on the head years ago!The only other thing I can remember happening to me since then is being knocked unconscious just last night.She growled__… last night.Memories, for now, are trivial…I first have to find my ship, and then complete my Mission. Memories can wait until then…the evil grin returned, more defined than ever__…which shouldn't be too far away.But first…the ship._

******

"Nearly there," Trunks stated, and Gohan nodded his head, putting in an extra spurt of speed."Which room is she in?" he asked, and they flew down towards Capsule Corps.

"Bulma's," Gohan answered simply.Sure enough, Bulma was waving at them from her bedroom window.Gohan breathed a sigh of relief, but it was cut short.

"Something's wrong," Trunks growled and flew down past a tree and pulled up beside Bulma's window.Gohan was on his tail.

"Oh Trunks I'm so glad you're here!" Bulma threw herself out the window and flung her arms around her future son.

"You too Mom," Trunks replied, his voice brimming with relief, but urgently fired questions of his own, "what's the matter, and how's Nahmi?Gohan told me all about it."

Bulma pulled away and began chewing her thumbnail."I don't know," she answered stiffly and walked inside, back turned, gesturing towards the bed, "She's gone."She turned to face them."Without a word or a note or anything.Does she do this often?" a touch of annoyance was hinted in her tone.

"Thank God Mom, thank god," Trunks answered as he climbed through the window, landing nimbly on his feet.

"What do you mean 'thank god' Trunks?" she snapped, "There's a sick little girl out there!" It wasn't like her son to say a thing like that."Trunks?" her voice suddenly quivered faintly with a slight fear, "Trunks, answer me!What do you mean?"He glanced at Gohan, who had just landed inside.Bulma, too, turned to him."Gohan!What does he mean?"

Gohan grimaced."Nahmi's evil," he answered simply.

******

Nahmi sensed two ki's heading towards her.She froze from instinct, her breath caught in her throat.They passed high above her and headed towards where she had just come from.She breathed again.One, she recognized.The other's energy signature was strangely familiar_.Another Saiyan?And the one named Gohan.She scowled, looking back.She couldn't see anything; she had left the campus far behind, but she found that it was easier to concentrate on the energy sources.__Who do They__ think I am?With the word 'they', she glanced up at the sky with disgust, __I don't need the help of other__ Saiyans, especially weak ones, to depopulate this pathetic planet.I'll prove Them wrong…I can do this on my own.In fact, I wish I knew why I haven't done it yet.But that doesn't matter, if that campus is where those other Saiyans are going, then it must be our base…so that makes it a place to avoid.I'll have to make up for my long delay…but it can wait until after I've found my ship._

With that, she checked that her ki was sufficiently cloaked, and took off toward the city.

******

"And that's how we think she turned evil," Gohan finished.Bulma looked as though she was going to faint.

"You left _me to take care of the one who was powerful enough to defeat Cell, when she was evil?" Bulma stammered, disbelieving._

"I didn't know she had turned evil when I left.I didn't realize what the look in her eye meant until I talked to Trunks," Gohan stated ruefully with slight defiance.

"I should have known," Bulma bowed her head, "she was having terrible nightmares, and once she sat up and threatened to kill someone, and that someone just happened to take the place of the only person in the room: me.Then she started talking about conquering the Earth, but I just thought that she was dreaming about beating Cell."She shook her head, "But I don't think she was fighting Cell, not by the way she screamed at me."She looked at Gohan, who had a sorrowful expression of self-blame on his face.Bulma bit her lip and changed her tone."Oh, but it's okay Gohan," Bulma tried to reassure him, "everything turned out for the best, right?I didn't get hurt and there's still time.And there was no way that you could have known that she had turned evil.I'm sure that everything will turn out fine. Trunks," she turned to her son resolutely, "you have to find her."Suddenly the doorbell rang."Uh-oh." Bulma froze.

"Uh-oh what?" Trunks asked suspiciously. 

"Nothing!" Bulma lied, and began whispering, "just keep quiet! Unless you'd rather get in trouble Gohan, okay?She might just think no one's home."

Suddenly, a head peeked around the doorway and smiled."I thought you'd be in here Bulma, I mean, you weren't in the lab or the kitchen.You know, you really shouldn't leave a key above the front door…" she jangled the keys, but stopped short as she opened her eyes, "G-Gohan…My baby!"Her eyes welled with joyous tears and she ran into the room and hugged her son. 

"Aww Mom…" Despite all that had happened, Gohan was glad to see his mother.

"I missed you so much Gohan!" Kneeling beside him, she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him slightly with a look of concern in her eyes; "I hope those women took good car of you."She suddenly leaned from left to right, peering behind Gohan."Where'd Trunks go?"

" – Ah," Bulma stumbled to answer quickly, "he's gone to look for – ah – Vegeta."

"Oh," Chichi answered with a look of disgust.Her expression softened, "I have some good news Gohan, where's your father, I want to tell you all at the same time.Goku!" she called, "this is no time for games Goku!" Bulma shifted uncomfortably, the words catching in her mouth.

"Ah, Mom," Gohan began.

"Not right now, Gohan, I'm trying to find your father," she interrupted, not noticing his serious tone.

He continued, knowing that it was the only way to get her attention. "Dad won't be coming." 

Chichi froze, and turned to her son slowly. "W-won't be coming?" she questioned slowly, loosening her grip on Gohan's shoulders and slumping.Everything was beginning to make sense; Goku didn't let that little girl fight, he didn't have any say in the matter.She continued determinedly, though she knew it was hopeless."You mean he headed straight home don't you Gohan, that's why he won't be coming, right?Please tell me that's what you mean?"

Gohan shook his head.He didn't want to tell his mother that there was still hope of his return incase there wasn't.Tears brimmed in her eyes and her lip began to tremble, she felt numb all over.Her mind was clouded; she couldn't think.Chichi suddenly fell back limply; she had fainted.

******

"Oh Dear," King Kai mumbled, "oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.She took the news worse than I expected.I mean…" he bit his tongue; he hadn't realized that he had been speaking his thoughts.He looked up, gazing ahead, and a wide grin quickly overtook his face, "Look! Goku, look!"He turned to Goku, pointing ahead excitedly.

Goku had been forcing himself forward, step by painful step.He was bent with the effort of resisting.King Kai's muffled voice echoed softly in his head.He had long ago lost touch with everything but forcing himself ever the more reluctantly to keep up the monotonous rhythm of step after step after step in the opposite direction to the one he wished to take.He had even forgotten why he was putting himself through so much, but he knew in his heart that he had to, and that was all he needed.King Kai's voice came again, and he realized that he was expected to respond.He opened his eyes, and the sight that greeted them brought on a wave of hope that gushed like a fountain inside of him.He suddenly broke into a run, and could hear himself laughing aloud.A palace, an exact replica of the Taj-Mahal glinted in all the hues of gold found on Earth and more.It was the centerpiece of a glittering yellow tinted bubble that surrounded it, floating on a cloud that was only separated from him by a silver rope bridge over an abyss of nothingness.

"Goku wait," King Kai yelped, hurrying behind him, "stop!Okay don't stop, just don't fall into the abyss, or you won't come back out!"King Kai's desperate calls followed him, but he took no heed.Goku was running across the silver board planks of the bridge.The bubble had to be the boundary of safety; sweet release from the feeling that screamed at him to turn around.But hope that he would make it gave him strength, and strength gave him speed, and speed gave him hope.It wasn't far now; it stretched to the very bottom of the downward slope of the curvature of the bridge, which ascended once inside the bubble.The bridge wobbled dangerously beneath him, clattering under his boots.He was almost there.Suddenly, he slipped and fell forward onto his face…and bumped forward with the motion of the shaking bridge.Before he even noticed that it was happening or even had time to wonder how, he was falling.He tried to fly but it was no use; he was too weak.His hand shot out towards the silver rope, but fell short.He shut his eyes.He had blown his chance; his only chance at returning to Earth.

******

Trunks flew towards the city, he didn't know why, he just had a feeling that that was where he had to go.He peered for any sign of Nahmi; any tell tail signs of destruction, any clue as to where exactly she might be.He couldn't understand it, if she was trying to conquer the Earth like Bulma had said, then why was she not destroying things as she went?It had been easier with the androids, which he had yet to defeat in his own time, they left a clear path to follow in their arrogance and confidence in their strength.He was glad that android 18 hadn't left any paths to follow after she had suddenly left the lodge.He wondered why, had something changed in her?He dismissed the thought, she was an android, it was a much too complicated thought, and one that he could not let himself contemplate if he wished to defeat her back in the future.That and the fact that right now he had to worry about stopping someone who he knew he did not nearly measure up to in strength.He had to somehow save her from the evil, but try as he might, he could not think of how.He took little comfort in the thought that he would most likely have plenty of time to think about it as he scoured the city for her, she could do anything in the city – set off a bomb – and he would never know.However, he did take comfort in the fact that if she let her cloak of her ki slip, or fired an attack, he could locate her immediately, but he was now taken back to the problem of what he would do when he got to her.

******

Something suddenly caught his hand and Goku's body jerked to a suspended stop.He opened his eyes.A blue hand clasped his.

"Goku," King Kai strained, hanging low from one of the bridge's flimsy support ropes, "You are heavy you know!"

Goku felt a wave of relief and climbed up King Kai as easily as a monkey climbing a coconut tree.He had the most amazing, unbelievable feeling of freedom and he had regained all his strength.He looked around; he was on the inside of the golden bubble.He laughed, so hard that you would never have suspected that he had almost fallen to his doom.

"Hey," King Kai yelled irritably, "Little help!You only get what you give so I had better start getting!"

Goku pulled him up by the collar and set him down on the now-stable bridge."Sorry King Kai, I don't really know what came over me."

King Kai straightened his clothes and dusted himself off, "No, no," he said simply, "It was to be expected, but I couldn't just let you keep walking like that.Don't worry, it was uncontrollable."

"I'll say," Goku agreed cheerily, back to his normal light-hearted attitude - his normal self.He looked down between the board planks and gulped, "What is that?I thought I couldn't fly because I didn't have enough strength, but – and I know this sounds crazy – I felt like it was pulling me in."

"It was," King Kai answered."Have you ever heard the saying, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer?"Goku nodded in reply, but King Kai only gave an indicative nod at the black nothingness.

"Oh, you mean that's the gateway to…" he gulped, tugging at his collar, and began edging up the bridge.

King Kai nodded."In a sense.But of course, that place doesn't really exist.What happen to those who are evil is much worse.Those whose sins are unforgivable are lead down this road in shackles and tossed into this pit, left to gape at the things that could have been.Many of them end up groveling for forgiveness.That is the fate of the _almighty Frieza," he spat with disgusted sarcasm, "and is where Cell will be sent when he arrives.He does not have a choice as to whether he remains in limbo or not, he is being drawn here right now."Bubbles and Gregory had caught up; King Kai had not let them on the bridge with Goku until he was under control._

"Is that," Gregory chirped, "the fifth level of the soul then?"

"No," King Kai answered seriously, "if you land in there, you are…no more."Everyone gulped - especially Goku."The fifth level, no one knows much about," he continued more cheerily."They say that ghosts are the fifth level, but no one knows for sure whether ghosts are real or how they come about if they are."

"Gee King Kai, thanks for saving me," said Goku earnestly.

******

Bulma fanned Chichi with a folded piece of paper while Gohan shook her.

"Mom, wake up!" he yelled._It's no use, he thought__, I can't believe she took it so badly, I would have expected her to yell at least.I wonder what her good news was and why it was so important that she wanted to tell everyone at once.Hmm, I've got to wake her somehow, I know it's hard, but she has to face up to it or it will only make it worse.I need her and she needs me.Even if Dad can't get back, we'll make it._

_ _

He suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room amidst an idea.

"Gohan," Bulma called, "where are you going?Don't leave yet…or do you want your mom in hysterics?Gohan?"

"Yeah Bulma," he was back in the room, brandishing a glass of water.

"Oh-no, nuh-uh, give her time to rest.And not on my…" her last word fell from her mouth flatly as she watched Gohan splash the water on his mother's face regardless of what she had to say, "floor."This time, he was right no matter what she said.

"She needs to talk," he said amidst Chichi's spluttering and Bulma's attempts to calm her.

"Gohan," his mother shrieked, "what was that for?" A distant expression suddenly overcame her face and she sat down placidly."Goku," she said mournfully, gazing at puddle she sat in.

"Don't worry about Dad, Mom," Gohan said with faked cheer, "I talked to him, he's fine.He really is happy up there, he even decided that it would be best if he stayed."

"He did what?" Chichi's old fire was back, "and who does he think it would be best for."It was unlike Chichi to be selfish about something as serious as what she had been told."Oh, but if only he knew what I know, then he wouldn't have made _that decision.If only he knew…" she sobbed._

******

King Kai grabbed Goku's hand and put it on his shoulder."It's time to talk to Chichi, Goku.She just heard the news and really needs to talk."They stood near the center of the bridge, swaying with a slight breeze.

******

_"Chichi?"_

"Goku?" Chichi looked around the room, sudden tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

"Hi Dad," said Gohan, "I knew you'd come back."

_"Hi Son, how's things?"_

"Goku," Chichi cried, "where are you? I can't see you!"She looked daggers at Gohan and Bulma, "how could you play such a cruel trick like that? And you, Bulma, going along with it! You two should be ashamed…huh?"

_"Ah Chichi," Goku interrupted, __"they weren't playing a joke.What they told you is true."_

"Then how am I talking to you? You can't be," she began sobbing once more, she knew her husband wouldn't lie to her about something so serious, "you just can't be Goku.Goku," she was crying steadily, stricken with grief, her every syllable uttered through a sob, "you can't be!"

_"It's okay Chichi," he began soothing her._

"No it's not," she snapped amidst her tears."Goku, you have to come back," she suddenly burst out with a wail of despair, "I'm pregnant!You have to!"

by Lolli


	10. Part 10

Beginning with an End

Beginning with an End

_Part 10_

_ _

_"P-p-pregnant?!" Goku nearly fell over with disbelief._

"Uh-huh," Chichi nodded sullenly.

_"But honey," Goku protested gleefully, __"that's wonderful!"_

"No it's not, Goku," she countered, tears welling in her eyes, "You won't ever get to meet your own child!"

_"Aww, c'mon Chichi," Goku eased, __"You know I'll do my best to get back down to Earth."_

"No you won't, you chose to stay up there, remember?" she prompted unhappily.

"That was before King Kai told me that there might be a way that I could come back to Earth without being a threat to it."

"Goku," she shrieked, "how in the world could you ever be a threat to Earth?You spend practically all your time trying to protect it, or some other god forsaken planet!" She threw her hands in the air wildly, but slumped again, and returned to her weeping.

_"Think about it, everyone who has tried to destroy the Earth has actually been trying to get to me," he answered calmly.__"I know that sounds big-headed," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, __"but it's true.– But don't worry," he added quickly, __"King Kai has found a way that enables me to come back to Earth."_

"You mean it?" her eyelashes fluttered, as smile creeping across her face, and she wiped her eyes.

_"I promise," Goku said confidently._

******

King Kai cleared his throat, "I wouldn't promise anything Goku, but, oh yeah, that's right, you didn't hear me.Well, this whole plan of mine might not work.It's almost impossible," he explained.

Goku took his hand away."I don't care how hard it might be King Kai, or how long it will take, or what I have to do to make it happen.I am promising you now that I will be back on Earth before the birth of my child, no matter what it takes." He moved to replace his hand.

"Goku, you can't get Chichi's hopes up like that," King Kai protested.

"I'm not.I'm making that promise to you," – he replaced his hand –_"Chichi honey, did you hear?I promise I'll do the best I can, but King Kai says that I you can't be too sure that it will work, okay? So you__ have to promise me__ that you will take good care of Gohan and the baby if I don't make it back.And be strong."_

******

Chichi nodded gladly."Don't talk like that Goku, I know you'll make it, you always do." She couldn't contain her joyous laughter as she stood up, wiping her face.

That had been the most emotional moment in anyone's life that Bulma had ever witnessed.She ran up and hugged her friend, congratulating her and Goku, crying her own tears of joy.Goku laughed too, enjoying the literal moment.

"Uh Dad," Gohan interrupted, "Mom, you had better listen too."They all fell silent, Chichi and Bulma starting at Gohan's serious tone.

_"Yes, Son?" he prompted, no longer laughing._

Gohan couldn't remember how many times he had explained this already, but he knew that this was the most important time of all.He had no idea of how he was supposed to stop Nahmi from being evil, and he really needed his father's advice.Somehow, Goku always knew what to do.

Goku paused, calculating._"If all that you say is true, then you have to find her quick."_

_ _

"Oh, Trunks is now," Bulma interjected, casting an apologetic grin at Chichi. She didn't notice.By now, she was clutching Bulma and trembling for her son's safety.

_ _

_"But surely," Goku continued, thinking aloud more than anything else, __"if she was truly trying to conquer the Earth, then she would have started destroying things by now, and you would have sensed her ki, right? But you haven't."_

Gohan shook his head in reply.

_"Is there any reason that you can think of, why she wouldn't have started straight away?" Goku questioned.It was Bulma who answered._

"Well, she was ill when she left, so she probably has to rest and regain her strength before she could do any real damage.She only left a smut of black and took off a little paint on my ceiling."

Gohan shook his head; it didn't make sense.According to Bulma, her fever was really high and she had remained unconscious for hours.He doubted that upon awakening from a fever like that, that he would have even been able to even sit up, let alone fly.The answer suddenly struck him, how could he have forgotten?

"The flask," he answered quickly, "she told me that she carries her flask with her at all times.Whatever it is that is in that flask, it works like Senzu beans – she could have drank from it and easily regained enough strength to get away.I'll bet that Trunks and I flew right by her; she can cloak her ki perfectly, but to do that it takes a lot of concentration and peak condition.I don't think it's a question of not having enough strength."Then he remembered something; what she had said to him in those few seconds during which he had glimpsed the evil in her eyes. "She's gone to find her ship," he stated matter-of-factly.

******

Nahmi laughed as she floated above the city.She couldn't believe her own genius.She knew exactly where to find her ship.Before she had fallen into the misty depths of unconsciousness, she had managed to establish a telepathic link with the one who called himself 'Boss.'She grimaced; she didn't know how she remembered what had happened, and she couldn't remember why she thought it unusual that she had been able to remember what the 'Boss' had been thinking.All she knew was that she had a feeling that this was the first time that she had ever been able to remember what someone had said when she maintained a subconscious telepathic link.She also had the feeling that she had only just recently discovered that she even had the ability to keep a link while unconscious.She shook her head, it was all too confusing and it was clouding her thoughts.Either way, she knew that her ship was being hidden in a warehouse by the river, next to a large vacant lot scattered with mangled car wrecks and busted tires.Now all she had to do was find it.She laughed again; she did not realize that it would be no easy task.

******

Trunks could have sworn that he had seen a tiny speck in the sky hovering above the city, but in an instant, as he glanced at one of the houses far below, it had disappeared.It was still very far off, and had most likely been a bird of some sort, seeking prey amongst the rich pickings of the city.He drew his sword; he had a very bad feeling about all of this.

******

"Why would she be trying to find her ship?" Goku pondered aloud; "I can't see what use she could possibly have for it if she's evil.Something that small wouldn't be capable of getting her home once she's completed her mission.And I doubt that she would even care if she ever found her family or not.If she remembers her mission so easily, then I'd say that she would remember more than that about her origin and who sent her, so it's not her evil side that's searching for it.She has no use for it other than a link to her past.If she still cares about the ship so much that she is willing to postpone her mission, then maybe, somewhere deep inside her heart, she is still fighting for good.Finding her ship could be her subconscious way of giving the Earth time."

"Wow Dad," Gohan spoke with astonishment, "I never realized you could be so insightful."

_"Well," he replied, abashed, __"I do have a little experience with this sort of thing, you know.But listen Gohan," his voice grew deathly serious,__ "You are the only one strong enough to stop her.You have to hold her off for me, I think I have an idea…"_

"But Goku," Chichi tried to protest, but was interrupted by her husband.

_"Chichi, it's the only way.Besides, I don't think that she will be able to transform to Super Saiyan while she's evil.She must have truly been good for her to be able to transform with a tail; it took her a lot of effort to make it disappear when she transformed.The tail is the root of evil in Saiyans, which is obvious when we transform into Oozaru, but she managed to overcome that and transform into a Super Saiyan.That only proves to me that she is actually good at heart, and she is still subconsciously fighting for good.We could just remove her tail, yes, but I don't know what sort of affect that will have on her.I think that we have to try to help her good side overcome the evil, or she may be left with a continuous fight between good and evil inside of her and she would never be able to reach her full potential.I think that the goodness inside her needs to be obvious before we risk removing her tail, which, remember, we may not be able to get close enough to do.I think that that is the only way, because if we take the root of evil from her when she is good, she would have the strength to fight off the rest." He finished determinedly._

"But surely that wouldn't happen if we take the evil by taking her tail?If we take away the root then the problem would vanish as well.She's evil because of the tail, right?" Gohan questioned.

_"You've never been evil and you had a tail," Goku retorted knowingly.__"I know you want to save her, Gohan, but I think that the evil in her is more than just because of her tail.But that's just what I don't understand about all this, if she's good enough at heart to be able to transform into a Super Saiyan, then where is the evil coming from?I think that the tail only made her vulnerable to the real evil."_

"Oh," Gohan said in understanding, "so the problem is more than it seems.But how are we supposed to help her good side fight the evil?"

_"You just stop her from destroying the Earth," Goku answered wryly,__ "I've got a plan, just leave the rest to me…"_

"Wait!" Gohan called.

_"Go find her, Son," he answered distantly._

"Goku!" Chichi shrieked, "Don't leave!"

_"Hurry!"His last word echoed faintly in their minds and disappeared._

******

There it was again, a slightly larger dot in the sky on the other side of the city.It was no bird, Trunks was sure of that.He had just reached the place where he had last seen it, after he had searched many streets of the city fruitlessly.He hoped that if it had been Nahmi he could gain a vantage point, get a bird's-eye view of where she had been looking, which may have given him a clue as to where she was headed.The distant figure disappeared right in front of his eyes; no one but an experienced fighter could have moved that quickly, and no one but alive but Nahmi or Gohan could have moved so fast that he could not see them.It was her for sure.He took in the scenery below him before flying to the place he had seen Nahmi disappear from.

******

Nahmi gazed at the city below her; it was much larger than she had expected, and the task at hand was proving to be all the more difficult.Suddenly, a ki nicked her senses, and she turned her gaze towards the direction in which it came from.A grin slid across her face._The weak Saiyan…she mused, and her features snapped to a look of disgust…__if he's one of Us, then there's no point in killing him, a playful smile suddenly appeared, __but that doesn't mean I can't play games.This is __the perfect playground.She dove into hiding in the maze of streets below her._

******

"Goku, I don't know what you think you're doing!" King Kai yelled in vain, walking backwards, slightly in front and to the left of Goku.He was being ignored.

Goku continued to march towards the doors of the heavenly Taj-Mahal. "This place looks like that palace on Earth," he acknowledged, "that one in India."

"The Taj-Mahal?" King Kai was glad to at least get some speech out of him. "That would be because the one who built the version on Earth was trying to replicate what he had seen when he passed through here and received his halo."

"His halo?" Goku questioned.

"Yes," King Kai answered with exasperation, and explained about the levels of the soul once again.He finished as they ascended the wide glittering, golden stairs.

"Wow, you're right, if I do get this level I _will get the best of both worlds," he said confidently, he had to make sure of everything that he had thought King Kai had said earlier, "so what should I expect when I get inside?"_

"Well," King Kai answered, scratching his head with an embarrassed grin, "to tell you the truth I don't actually have a clue!" He laughed uncomfortably.

"Well," Goku took in a deep breath, full of determination, "here goes nothing, I guess.HELLO!" He banged on the golden door, as he stood on a terrace scattered with winding white-gold pillars.

"Goku!" King Kai hissed, "What are you doing?If you want to get inside you are going about it the wrong way!"

"No I'm not," Goku countered, "look, the door's opening."

King Kai rubbed his face in exasperation, "Goku, this is the palace from which the lives of everyone are governed.Don't you think they deserve a little more respect…"

He was suddenly interrupted by a booming voice."We welcome you, Son Goku," the voice reverberated around them.A silver mist emanated from within the open doorway.It began to slowly disperse, but not before the speaker had finished."You have passed the tests of will and loyalty.Your will was strong enough to guide you to this palace, and you show loyalty enough to your friends, that they are willing to risk themselves to return that loyalty." The smoke had cleared enough to reveal a large room, at the back of which was a long bench with five strange figures seated at it."Come forth and we will hear your cause for requesting the position of the fourth level of the soul, and if we believe your intentions to be pure, you will be allowed to take the final test.Come forth and speak!" The voice commanded.

Goku walked forward into the room, not at all phased by what surrounded him.King Kai slapped his forehead, _He's going to mess this up, I just know it.He never brags, but he'll need to do some serious bragging if he want's to be allowed to return to Earth.These people may control where his soul goes, but they don't take any notice of what happens on such a tiny, insignificant planet like Earth.He scurried forward, clearing his throat as he stopped in front of Goku._

"…" He was interrupted just as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Be silent!This is not a court room, and there are no lawyers permitted!" King Kai was now able to see the speaker.He was the smallest being he had ever encountered.His skin was light yellow and his face was long with a wide frowning mouth that seemed to separate a small sliver of a chin from the rest of his face.He was heavily wrinkled with deep frown lines and sagging cheeks.His forehead was dented with small ravines and his eyes were tired with heavy bags beneath them.He wore the same uniform of the Other World as the gatekeeper had, with royal blue hair protruding through the hole in his cap. He stood up in his high seat in the center of the bench, hands arched on the table as he bent over it.To his left and far left sat two similarly aged figures with wisdom engraved deeply in their features.One was surprisingly human, but he was from a time long forgotten and was no longer remembered.His white beard extended far below what was visible, and he wore half-moon spectacles.The frazzled white hair was left to grow and held in place with the white cap.The other appeared to be a large insect that continuously gnashed its large jaws.To the far right of the being whose minuteness was only rivaled by Chaozu, was a seemingly young manlike creature with the head of a jackal, and beside him was a large green being whom Goku was most astounded by.

"Guru?" he questioned.

"Yes, Goku, it is I, but it is a sad fate indeed to see the one whom saved my people standing before me in the Other World.It is a sad loss for the Earth and the Universe alike."The aged Namek answered solemnly.

"Oh, but that's where you are wrong Guru," Goku replied, his voice full of awe, "it was all worth it, it if only to meet you.I've heard great things about you, and I can't thank you enough for bringing out some of the hidden powers in my son."

"Gohan?Such a nice boy.And good at heart like his father.It is I who should be thanking you, for saving the Nameks and restoring them to life after the tragedy that befell them at the hands of Frieza.If you had not destroyed him…" 

"This is the one who defeated Frieza?" the small yellow being questioned.

"Well, no, actually," Goku answered, rubbing the back of his neck, "Trunks did that.I guess that somewhere in my heart I must have believed that Frieza deserved a second chance, so I didn't put enough energy into the attack to kill him.Unfortunately, it seemed that I was wrong and he used his second chance for evil."

"You mean to say that you believed that _Frieza deserved a second chance?" the miniature man interrogated, astonished._

"On some level, everyone deserves a second chance – no one can be born evil, right?"

The Judges simply blinked at him, except for Guru.

"This man does not even need to take the final test for you to know that he is pure of heart," his eyes twinkled with pride.

"That is not for us to decide," the small being snapped, "we are to determine whether he deserves to take that test according to the deeds he has committed, and to judge that his intentions are worthy."He turned to Goku, who, unlike most, did not waver under his gaze. "Why do you stand before us? Why do you deserve to attain the fourth level of the soul?Why is it that you seek us?Answer me now!" he demanded.

"Because," Goku answered simply, "unless you grant me the fifth level of the soul, the Earth will be destroyed.At the moment, the fate of the Earth is in the hands of an eleven year old boy, my son, and he is young and confused, and though he is more powerful than I, he will be forced to fight an evil that has taken over a close friend.We do not wish to destroy this girl, for she is good, but the only way to save the Earth is to save her from the evil inside of her.She is equal in power to Gohan, and if he were to let his guard down for a second to try to help her fight the evil, he too will surely be destroyed.It was she and my son who defeated Cell, and if she were to defeat Gohan, there would be no more in the known universe able to defy her power."

"If she was once good, and defeated Cell, then why did she suddenly turn evil," the Head Judge questioned wryly.

"Does it matter?" Goku retorted defiantly, "Isn't the fate of the entire universe more important than that?I will be able to save her and the Universe if you grant me this level."

"There will be others to rise to the challenge, and she too will be defeated, like the rest," the yellow man answered casually.King Kai was chewing his fingernails.

"In time," Goku rebutted slyly, "but are you willing to let possibly millions die when you have the answer right in front of you?That would not be a good number to have on your head, because it _would be your fault."_

"There will be more people to take the places of the old."

"People are not expendable," Goku countered coldly, "and neither is this girl.She could be the Universe's most powerful defender for good if you allow me to save her."

"You have not as of yet presented to me how you propose to perform such a feat," the little man slammed his hands down on the bench.

"Does it matter? I'm the only chance you have! Anyway, I thought it was only your job to determine whether my intentions were pure?"

The little man laughed smugly, "I'm the one who makes the rules, and I command you to answer me!"

Suddenly, blackness erupted from the very air surrounding the High Judge.A look of terror contorted his wrinkled face and he let out a scream of pain.At the same instant, white light engulfed King Kai, and they both ascended into the air of another accord.

"What's happening to me!" King Kai shrieked, and in an a amazing clap of white light, and a thundering cloud of blackness, the High Judge let out a last wail of despair and disappeared.

When those left in the room regained their sight after the blinding flash of light, they looked to the High seat in astonishment to see a befuddled King Kai dressed in white robes.

"It seems King Kai," Guru laughed, "that you've been promoted."

by Lolli

Well, that's all we have for this evening… If you've read this far, well then, wow! Thank you so much ^^…But hey, surely you have something to say about it? Please review! Or even better, tell me what you think yourself and email me at [lollirulz@hotmail.com][1] …PLZ!!! Oh, BTW, I forgot to mention…heh heh…no reviews, no more – got that!?! Bwahahahahaha! Bye!

   [1]: mailto:lollirulz@hotmail.com



	11. Part 11

Beginning With An End

Part 11

Gohan stared out the open window, a distant glint in his eye.  The trees swayed gently in the consistent afternoon breeze… _'Hurry;'_ the words of his father echoed through his head.  _But I don't know what to do, how am I supposed to defeat Nahmi…without defeating her?  How am I even supposed to bring myself to fight her?_  Suddenly, the power of two great ki's hit him.  They were quite a distance away, but he recognised them both instantly.

"Trunks!" he cried and ran to the window.  He could sense them clash and drop off, one ki suddenly disappearing.  Just as suddenly, it reappeared stronger than before and the other died off somewhat.  "Trunks has found her," he said urgently, reeling around to Bulma and his mother, "and they're fighting.  Mom, I have to go find them." He looked down at the ground solemnly, and added in a soft voice; "I don't think Nahmi will stop at anything… she liked Trunks."

"Gohan," Chichi began pleadingly, but stopped and changed her tone submissively, "you take care of yourself, Gohan.  And always remember that I'm proud of you, no matter what."

"Thanks Mom," his stern face gave way to a brief, and very slight smile.  He was glad to know that this time, his mother knew what was important and wasn't going to try and stop him; he hated going against the wishes of his mother.  He drew in a deep breath and powered up.  "You don't have to worry; I'll be fine."  He took off through the window, Chichi running after him.  A wave of proud confidence overcame her; her son was the strongest in the universe!

"You can do it Gohan!" she called after him, waving from the window.  _If only there were another way…but I know that the universe is in good hands.  But Goku, _she pondered to herself, _what plan were you talking about?_

******

"King Kai!" Goku laughed, "You're the new Highest Judge!"

"Indeed," Guru nodded, "my congratulations!  It seems that you have been chosen to take Hikashi's place.  He proved himself unworthy of his honourable position by ignoring the greater need of the universe, and thus presented his soul as corrupt and no longer deserving, delivering it to…" he cast his eyes downward, "…shadow."  At that word, all in the room bowed their heads gravely.  Guru's voice suddenly cheered; "I do believe that this means that a greater good deems Goku's purpose worthy, and that we in fact no longer have a say in the matter, wouldn't you agree King Kai?"

"I…I…I…" King Kai stuttered and gulped, "…_Me_?"

"Well who else in the room is called King Kai?" Goku chuckled light heartedly.

"…M-m-m…me?" King Kai stuttered again, still quavering with disbelief.

"It seems he is suffering a little shock, the poor fellow!" The man with the beard chortled; "Though I must say, things are already a little less tense with the lack of one Hikashi!"

Everyone agreed heartily.  The atmosphere was no longer foreboding and the room had acquired a cheerful and pleasant feel.  King Kai, however, was still at a loss for words, and the anticipation of a judging had quickly slackened.

"Well, King Kai," Guru prompted, "All that you need to do now is allow Goku to take the final test, if you believe he is deserving."

"Of course he is deserving!" King Kai suddenly snapped angrily, "I wouldn't have gone to _so_ much trouble if he weren't!"  He was breathing heavily, and had a slightly wild glint to his eye.  "Hikashi wasn't going to let him take the test – stubborn fool!  And then you are asking whether I am going to allow it?  Are you crazy?"

"Calm down King Kai!" Goku waved his arms soothingly.  The old man chortled again.

"The poor, poor fellow indeed!" he chuckled, "It certainly came as a shock, didn't it?"

"Shock!?" King Kai began, "You wouldn't even know the meaning of…"

"King Kai!" Goku interrupted forcefully.

"You keep out of this!" he turned on Goku, "you just go take your final test!  But," his voice finally lost its hysterical note.  He sighed, "it seems that you have managed to make everything turn out for the best…again!"  He waved his hands tiredly, "Go have your soul weighed.  This is your final test Goku, though in my opinion it isn't necessary – apart from the fact that you can't gain your halo without it, of course.  Anubis…" – the Jackal-headed man beside Guru stood to attention – "time to do your thing."

The odd man, obviously from the Egyptian culture, began walking towards a small door in the back wall to his right, barely noticeable in the grandeur of the magnificent hall.

"Goku!" King Kai said shortly with an indicative movement of his hand, "follow him!"

******

And the cat comes out to play…Nahmi purred to herself with delight…and you, my mousy-haired friend, can't do a thing about it!

The young girl, barely twelve, appeared boldly from behind a building directly in front of her opponent, and bombarded him with a wave of ki blasts – blasts that she deemed weak.  They hit their target at full power and surely took their toll.  Trunks let out a pained cry as his power level dropped dramatically.  She paused for a second, taken slightly aback by her own thoughts…_maybe I should ease up a little_ – Nahmi was shocked that such a pathetic thought had even entered her mind.  _Emotion_, she scowled, _what a weakness!_  She began to gather energy for another attack…_for that I should kill him!  _she scowled_.  He should never have come – I didn't need his help and never will!…Why should I spare him just because he is of my race?_  Her eyes narrowed.

"Wait, Nahmi," Trunks breathed heavily, clutching his side in agony, "It's me, Trunks…I'm your…f-friend…"  It was an effort for him to even talk and he looked as though he would fall from the sky any second.

_Th-that name…Trunks……friend?…_Realisation played in Nahmi's confused eyes.  She suddely gasped_…w-what have I done?_  She found herself overcome with shock at what lay before her eyes – her friend – but she had done it so easily!…like it hadn't even been her…_why don't I help him?_

All thought paused for an instant, when a harsh wave of emotions overcame her and she gritted her teeth…_he was sent to help me – I don't need his help…I need to conquer this planet!_  She felt her expression soften slightly…

_But why kill him, he is one of us, a Saiyan. _

_…__Yes, why waste energy on him that could be used for better purposes?  I will kill him if he gets in my way again!…But for now, he is but a useless waste of energy!_  Her eyes narrowed harshly once more as she surveyed the damage she had caused.  A satisfied grin quickly formed…_I have inflicted enough harm to stop him from breaching my cause…it may not be important to the mission, but it is – for some strange reason – important to me_…She clenched a fist in determination…_I must find my ship!…_

_…__But_…she looked down at the ground with a pained expression, but it quickly hardened gravely…_Buts and questions only cause complications…the mission is clear and simple.  Once I have found my ship, the mission will be completed within a matter of hours, so it is of no concern to him as to whether I begin the mission immediately or not…he himself is a danger to the mission and must be avoided at all costs – he awoke weaknesses…but…why-_  She felt more and more niggling questions try to corrupt her frame of thoughts.  She winced, and forced herself not to even allow them to enter her mind.  _Questions awake weaknesses._  With that, she turned her gaze from the haggard form before her unconcernedly and seemingly disappeared.

******

"Trunks!" Gohan grimaced, as he flew above the outskirts of the city, "don't worry, I'm coming!"

******

Goku shielded his eyes against the light inside the room, if a _room_ it could be called.  Slowly his eyes adjusted, and he saw the source of the brilliant light…a feather.  It was weighing down one side of a giant golden set of scales that floated on a bed of cloud.  If there was anything else in the room, it was indistinguishable beside the splendour of the enormous set of scales.  A certain haziness filled the room, which contrasted greatly with the sharpness of what could have easily been the centrepiece of the entire world, possibly even the source of all the goodness and magnificence.

The Jakal-headed man, Anubis, gestured Goku towards the scales.  Talking seemed out of place here, and Goku replied only with a wide-eyed look of question.  Anubis gestured again, only this time, to a ladder.  Goku was clueless as to what he was supposed to do, so he simply followed the instructions of the strange being unquestioningly.  He climbed the ladder as the Egyptian God held the bottom steady.  It too, was made of gold and intricately engraved patterns intertwined around the rungs. The ladder, strangely, to Goku's surprise, took him to the empty side of the scales.  He looked to Anubis for guidance, and from his movements, seemingly lost in the beauty of the haze that engulfed him, Goku interpreted that he was to step onto the scale.

Everything in this room seemed inexplicable distorted.  As Goku stepped onto the scale, he noticed that he felt as though he had not spent all those grievous hours under immense gravity.  He felt as though all his outside layers had been stripped from him and all that remained was his soul.  He noticed that the scales were moving – ever so slowly – downwards.  He saw the feather rising along with the scale.  Suddenly, he felt as though the entire world had frozen, as though time itself had stopped: the scales were balanced.

The feather began to rise above the scale of it's own accord, and to his shock, so did Goku.  They rose, until they were floating exactly one foot in the air…when the room suddenly lost its mystique.  Goku fell back to the large but shallow basin of the scale, as the feather, no longer radiating light, fell also.  However, to Goku's surprise, the scale remained balanced.

"Goku!" King Kai bustled into the small room; the other judges close behind.  Everything was normal; there was no haze, the feather no longer glowed or floated in the air, talking did not seem out of place.  Goku flew down to the ground– his powers were normal – and the scale tipped in favour of the feather.  Everything was normal; had anything even happened?

******

"Nahmi, wait!" Trunks struggled between painfully drawn breaths, but he was too late.  She was gone.  He had just lost possibly his only chance of deterring her from her evils before she caused any damage.  And now he was weak, he could barely comprehend – she had done it so effortlessly!  He scowled and descended toward a near rooftop; he doubted she had even been trying.  If that was what she could do while she was playing a game…he shook his head roughly as he touched down on the smooth cement of a skyscraper – he dared not even dream of her capabilities if she were truly provoked.  He felt the fool for even trying to help, because there was no chance that he could make a difference.  He sat carefully on the edge of the building, still holding his aches.

But you did…Trunks looked up, startled by his own thoughts…Yes, that's right, you saw the doubt on her face when she realised that it had been a friend that she was attacking.  She's not entirely evil yet – you could still turn her.  He slammed his fist on the concrete as he pushed himself off the side of the building.  He plummeted several stories before barely pulling himself to a halt.  I can still save her!  He gritted his teeth…I have to try.  With that, ki waves lapped at his hair, and he forced himself upwards to look over the city.  Wind whipped at his clothes and he pushed his pains to the back of his mind.  Perched in midair like some oversized – if not slightly wounded – bird seeking its prey, he resumed his search.  He shook his head; sometimes he even surprised himself at the strength and abilities that will and necessity awoke. 

******

Gohan suddenly breathed again – Trunk's energy had seemed to rekindle, though Nahmi had disappeared once more.  By now he was very near the city, flying over the outskirts, praying that no poor unsuspecting human should see this amazing feat.  

He gulped – he could have sworn that he had sensed Nahmi's power!  He suddenly kicked it up a notch – he didn't want Trunks to have to face this danger alone again.

******

A tingling chill suddenly raced up Trunks' spine.  Someone was watching him.  He peered cautiously around, trying to view his watcher.  There was no one.  He continued carefully on his path, pretending to be preoccupied with his search, when in fact he was concentrating heavily, desperately reaching out to catch even the slightest trace of the ki of his watcher.  There was no use, only surprise could catch them off their guard – they were even more careful than he.  

He quickly swerved in midair – there was a snatch of ki, just for an instant, and then it was gone.  That instant, however, was more than long enough to suffice.  Trunks schooled his face and actions to show that he was continuing with his search, dismissing the 'watcher' as pure coincidence.  His true thoughts, however, were quite different…he allowed a slightly questioning but satisfied smirk to surface…_She's following me?_

******

_Damn_, Nahmi cursed, diving behind the safety of a building…_that was close_.  She pressed herself against the wall, wiping her brow with worry…_I can't let him catch me!_  She waited a few seconds and quickly concluding that she had remained undiscovered…but she had to be sure; only his actions would tell.  She heaved a sigh that was heavy with determination and pushed herself away from the wall slightly.  Cautiously she peered around the corner of the building at the distant figure hovering in the air.  

_He knows!_  She gasped, and slammed herself against the wall again.  _Don't be stupid, _she scolded her foolishness_…you were far too quick – he is inferior!  There's no way he could have seen you even if he did catch you by surprise while you were in mid-flight!  _She peered around the corner precariously, and sure enough he was continuing with his search.

_Is he searching for me though?_  She gulped, waiting for him to become a slightly smaller dot in the sky.  With a quick breath she burst into flight, landing nimbly on the side of another building, taking the force of the landing with her legs.  She gazed at him, careful not to reveal herself – she was even near enough even to see the shade of his mousy hair…_Lavender_.  She bit her lip.  _Trunks?…_She knew that name…from somewhere… _But where? _ Her questions were too much to bear and her mission was at stake – they were clouding her thoughts; she had to find out_…_

_What did he mean…_

_…__Friend…?_

By Lolli 

Phew, that sure took a hell of a looooong time, huh?  Sorry that was so short – I still don't know exactly where I am heading with this .  I'll let the story guide me, because I do know where I want to end up, and that's what counts, right?  Well, the journey is actually what matters, but this is a journey, isn't it? lol, a journey for you and me alike ^_~ …Y'know, I actually started writing this way-back-when, beyond even the spans of my memory…so that is anywhere between two weeks and six months ago =P…Hmm, I think it was nearer the latter to be honest, though I wrote bits and pieces at odd intervals in between _…So yeah, sorry if this is jumpy and doesn't make much sense – there's no flow, I know that much…What I did is a baaad way to write a story!  The ideas just don't gush like they used to though, I'm afraid…not like when I was a young pup *pulls face*…Okay, I write too much I know!  Feedback please! lollirulz@hotmail.com or fanfictiondotcom@yahoo.com.au Thank you!  And visit my site www.geocities.com/fanfictiondotcom … oh, BTW, thanks to those who reviewed –much appreciated ^_^…Oakies, bye!


End file.
